


Variant (Introducción)

by AkaiSuzume



Series: Variant [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSuzume/pseuds/AkaiSuzume
Summary: Hace años una guerra surgió, espadas contra espadas, cuerpos contra cuerpos, sin descanso las batallas surgían. Muchos aliados cayeron, muchos enemigos también, y la paz volvió a reinar tras el sacrificio de muchos seres vivos. Esa paz que con tanto esfuerzo consiguieron parece que está por terminar, pues la Oscuridad se está alzando de nuevo y otra vez deberán luchar. Para eso, un discípulo cada uno ellos deberán buscar y luego instruirlos en el dominio total de su poder a ellos corresponderá. Trece historias diferentes, catorce personas que las protagonizan y otras trece personas que tienen un pasado y una guerra en común.El principio y la presentación de los personajes principales.





	1. Prólogo

_31 de diciembre de 1846_

Justo cuando el reloj marca las cinco de la mañana el joven Kaede entra en el puerto y busca insistentemente a Naoya. Tal parece que el tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue completamente en balde si el chico pelirrojo está tan ansioso por volver a encontrarse con el hombre.

Siete minutos después, Ningyō, Medea y Asura llegan al mismo tiempo al sitio acordado. El menor, sin pensárselo demasiado, también empieza a buscar a Yue. Por otro lado, la joven griega observa tranquilamente el lugar, preguntándose si realmente se encontrará con Yiin allí o, como habitual, es otro de sus juegos mentales antes de que pase exactamente lo que el antiguo Cazador le prometió que sucedería momentos antes. Ajeno al resto de personas ahí reunidas, el indio maldice internamente a MeiXia y Liang; le hicieron prometer que los encontraría en el puerto de Hong Kong en el último día del año según el calendario gregoriano y tal parece que no hay ni rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Alrededor de hora y media después, Indalecio llega junto a los hermanos Michel y André. Michel parece molesto, aunque no está muy claro si le fastidia más la despedida de Izanami o la compañía del español. André, por el contrario, se siente a gusto con su nuevo acompañante y, mientras trata de encontrar a su maestra, procura entablar conversación con Inda, tal y como lleva haciendo desde que se conocieron. A medio camino entre la molestia del pelinegro y tranquilidad del más pequeño, Indalecio decide obviar la presencia de Michel, la cual lo enfurece de la misma manera que la suya al pelinegro, y prestarle atención a André, el cual encuentra mucho más agradable que su hermano, pero no está ansioso por encontrar a Izanagi, ya que se imagina que no lo encontrará en ese momento.

Dos minutos después, Manna y Anya entran en el puerto, con el pequeño dragón encima del hombro de la joven rusa. El muchacho se encuentra muy molesto por lo sucedido con Corónide, pero trata de no dejar que su mal humor manche la conversación que está teniendo con la chica, la cual acaricia a un adormilado y contento Jiin. El joven indio busca a su maestra, pero desiste de seguir  cuando Anya le comenta que es muy probable que no vayan a encontrar a sus maestros allí, ya que Ryū le advirtió que alguien iría a por ellos.

Dos horas después, Mamoru y Terpsícore llegan al lugar de encuentro. La joven Musa lleva puesta la túnica que Kaya le regaló el primer día que se conocieron y el muchacho japonés se encuentra atento a cualquier signo de peligro, dispuesto a proteger a la cretense de cualquier percance que pueda ocurrir, tal y como Balder le enseñó. Aunque ambos disfrutan de la compañía del otro su atención está dividida por intentar detectar a sus maestros.

Veinte minutos después, Njörd y Danna hacen acto de presencia, hablando tranquilamente entre ellos. Ambos parecen contentos de haberse encontrado antes de llegar al sitio de reunión, ajenos a las adversidades que tendrán que pasar codo con codo en el futuro. Danna inconscientemente busca indicios de Suzu, pero Njörd, conociendo a Loke como lo conoce, es consciente de que posiblemente no vayan a encontrarse con sus maestros en Hong Kong.

Otra hora después, Atenea entra en el puerto, siendo la última en llegar. Tiene la mirada perdida y no presta atención a nada ni nadie, sumida como está en sus pensamientos y en su dolor. Tampoco se molesta en buscar a Odinn con la mirada, sabe que no es a él a quien encontrará en el lugar de encuentro.


	2. Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Taki Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_13 de septiembre de 1846_

Justo cuando los muchachos están a punto de darle una paliza como ya es habitual, los cinco dejan de moverse. Asustado, Kaede se aparta el largo y ondulado cabello de color bermellón de la cara llena de pecas, el cual suele llevar recogido con una cinta que ha dado tanto de sí que se rompió sin remedio hacía un par de días. Sus orbes de color miel observan a las figuras inmóviles temiendo que vuelvan a moverse antes de que le dé tiempo a escapar y esconderse de ellos y, sin dejar de mirarlos cuidadosamente, el chico se dispone a salir corriendo del lugar e internarse en el bosque que hay cerca de Nagasaki. Una vez que se interna en la foresta, todos los seres vivos, los cuales estaban inmóviles como aquellos muchachos que siempre lo molestan, vuelven a ponerse en marcha.

Aliviado por haber podido escapar de los abusones, Kaede suspira y se deja caer contra un árbol. Desde que tiene memoria siempre ha sido capaz de hacer que los seres vivos cesen su movimiento, pero nunca ha sido capaz de controlar cuándo activar esa habilidad y, aún menos, cómo desactivarla para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Cuando considera que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que el grupo se haya dado por vencido de buscarlo por lo que queda de día, el pelirrojo decide abandonar el bosque y volver a la ciudad, procurando no ser visto por nadie. Sin previo aviso, de nuevo, todo movimiento biológico cesa su actividad. Desesperado, deja salir un quejido lastimero pero, para su sorpresa, tres segundos después todo vuelve a la normalidad como si su tiempo vital no se hubiera detenido. Sorprendido, gira la cabeza y el cuerpo intentando ver quién ha sido el responsable de haber desactivado su poder, porque está completamente seguro de que su inconsciente no ha sido.

Lo único fuera de lo habitual en Nagasaki que ve es a un hombre de piel algo oscura, ojos muy atrayentes, llenos de misterio y de color esmeralda y cabello corto, ondulado y de un tono castaño tan oscuro que bien podría pasar por negro yendo de puerta en puerta y recolectando dinero en una bolsa de seda. ¿Un recaudador de impuestos? El hombre, aunque discretamente, no deja de mirarlo cada vez que entra en su campo de visión, desconcertando al joven.

Ambos están observándose mutuamente, entre puerta y puerta, hasta pasadas varias horas en las que el mayor, al parecer habiendo terminado ya su trabajo en Nagasaki, empieza a andar hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Probablemente se dirija ahora a la capital.

Viendo que es un poco tarde, Kaede empieza a correr hacia el bosque, donde se ha construido un pequeño refugio donde poder pasar las noches. Justo antes de que pueda llegar a su escondite, el ambiente empieza a volverse pesado y la gravedad aumenta considerablemente, ocasionando que el chico caiga de bruces al suelo. Poco tiempo después, una oscura y densa niebla empieza a aparecer, envolviendo el lugar. Cuando la espesa niebla termina de manifestarse por completo, una macabra risa infantil se oye por todo el bosque, paralizando a Kaede, el cual lucha por levantar la vista y observar a la figura de un niño de piel oscura, cabello corto y negro y con el ojo derecho, el cual es el único que tiene visible ya que el izquierdo lo tiene tapado con el flequillo, de un espectral color amatista. El niño lo observa detenidamente, con una expresión de satisfacción impresa en su rostro. Debido a la presión y al miedo, el pelirrojo acaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

 

_–¿Está todo listo? –el infante pregunta al aire con voz radiante._

_–Así es. El chico está a punto de morir y ya no tiene más fuerzas para luchar contra nosotros –una voz, más fría, adulta y varonil que la del niño, habla con tranquilidad._

_–Perfecto. Puedes retirarte, Mervin, no hay nada más que hacer por hoy._

_–Como ordenes, Maestro Akil._

 

–Oye chico, despierta –una voz grave, proveniente del recaudador de impuestos, hace que Kaede recupere la consciencia. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que nota el joven es que la densa niebla oscura ha desaparecido y que, arrodillado a su lado y mirándolo seriamente, se encuentra el mismo hombre de esa mañana–. Al fin despiertas. Llevas cerca de dos horas inconsciente. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado para que te desvanecieras de esa forma? No parece que tengas tan mala salud.

–Perdí el equilibrio al haber un aumento en la gravedad y me desmayé cuando un niño apareció tras una niebla oscura muy densa –algo desorientado todavía, Kaede explica rápidamente.

–¿Un niño? ¿Cómo era? –alarmado, el recaudador de impuestos cuestiona con rapidez.

–Piel oscura. Pelo negro y corto con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Ojo derecho de color amatista. Tenía un brillo raro, como espectral.

–¡Genial! Aun después de todo lo ocurrido en la _Guerra de los Cien Años_ la Oscuridad no puede estarse quietecita un mísero momento.

–¿Oscuridad? ¿ _Guerra de los Cien Años_? –desconcertado, el muchacho se atreve a preguntar.

El hombre, recordando de pronto que el chico se encontraba a su lado, se queda en silencio, observándolo con detenimiento y debatiéndose entre explicarle la situación o largarse de allí lo antes posible y dejarlo a su suerte.

–Olvida lo que he dicho –eligiendo la opción más segura y que ocasionaría menos problemas, el recaudador de impuestos responde tras pensarlo durante unos cuantos minutos.

–¿De acuerdo? ¿Podéis por lo menos responderme a una pregunta antes de iros? –no muy convencido, Kaede pregunta con cierta timidez.

–Está bien, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

–Antes, en la ciudad, cuando todos los seres vivos dejaron de moverse, fuisteis vos el que hizo que siguieran moviéndose a los pocos segundos, ¿verdad?

–Así es, yo fui el causante de anular tu poder –sorprendido, el mayor responde de corrido.

–¡Por favor, enseñadme a controlarlo! –nervioso a más no poder, el pelorrojo pide alzando un poco la voz.

El hombre vuelve a quedarse en silencio durante unos minutos, debatiéndose entre admitirlo como discípulo o, de nuevo, dejarlo a su suerte. La frase “ _Nada pasa por casualidad_ ”, recitada además con la voz dulce y ligeramente infantil de la gentil Amaterasu, se le cruza por la mente poco antes de que suspire derrotado, maldiga un par de veces entre dientes, y decida aceptar.

–De acuerdo, te aceptaré como alumno y de paso te contaré a qué me refería anteriormente. ¡Pero! A cambio quiero un beso. En-los-la-bios –mostrando su carácter juguetón y bromista, el mayor comienza a hablar tranquilamente para, al final, acabar pronunciando las sílabas una por una, con tono provocativo. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Kaede deja escapar una exclamación de desconcierto–. No creo que estés sordo o algo por el estilo, chico, pero si así lo deseas te lo repetiré. A cambio de enseñarte a controlar el Destino quiero un beso en los labios.

–¡No! –después de un par de intentos, el menos consigue responder.

–Qué pena entonces, va siendo hora de que me vaya –sin darle mucha importancia, el hombre habla a la misma vez que hace el amago de levantarse, dándole a entender a Kaede que, de no aceptar su condición, jamás volverá a tener la oportunidad de ser su alumno nuevamente.

Asustado, el muchacho trata de detenerlo, aceptando a regañadientes el requisito. Sonriendo ampliamente, el mayor vuelve a su posición anterior y espera pacientemente a que el chico dé el primer paso. Avergonzado, y deseando fervientemente que la tierra lo trague, Kaede se endereza un poco y, rápidamente, posa sus labios contra los de su interlocutor, el cual sonríe entretenida y endemoniadamente. El contacto dura apenas dos segundos.

–Bueno, me doy por satisfecho con eso. Me llamo Fuji Naoya, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila y también tutearme. Encantado de conocerte, Taki Kaede-chan.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

–Se lo pregunté a un par de mujeres que andaban realizando sus compras en el mercado. Bien, será mejor que te pongas cómodo que la explicación va a tardar un poco. ¿Empezamos explicando “qué” es la Oscuridad? En palabras simples, la Oscuridad es la niebla oscura que viste antes de desvanecerte y también fue la causa del incremento de la temperatura. En general la Oscuridad no es algo “malo”, ya que su existencia es esencial para preservar el Equilibrio del Universo y, además, hay muchos _No-Humanos_ capaces de acceder a ella, el problema está cuando varios de estos _No-Humanos_ se pasan de la raya y pretender hacer más de lo realmente necesario o permitido, lo cual provoca un Desequilibrio y, por consiguiente, una Guerra. La _Guerra de los Cien Años_ ocurrió hace muchos años y fue precisamente provocada por un Desequilibrio causado por la Oscuridad. Tal y como su nombre indica, duró aproximadamente un siglo.

–Entonces, ¿es la Oscuridad la causante de un nuevo Desequilibrio en la actualidad?

–Así es.


	3. Ningyô

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Ningyô von Rosenberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_20 de abril de 1846_

Anonadado, el joven Ningyō observa su cama sin siquiera pestañear. Lleva ya cinco minutos enteros observando su camastro y ciertamente no es para menos: Encima de su cama se encuentra un libro encuadernado a mano y con grabados en el lomo, la portada y la contraportada. Por si hay alguna duda de a quién le pertenece el diario, en el centro de la portada se encuentra escrito su nombre en _Kanji_ ( **人形** **)**. Siendo huérfano y un _No-Humano_ de la clase _Variant_ (y concretamente lo que se conoce como Marioneta) no es común que tenga una posesión tan elaborada y bonita. Todavía sin salir de su asombro, decide reunir algo de valentía y coger el libro. Abre con cuidado el diario por la primera página y pasa la mano por encima para comprobar la textura. El papel, igual que la encuadernación y el exterior, es de muy buena calidad, lo que hace que se pregunte, y no por primera vez, cómo ha acabado en sus manos una pieza como esa.

Ha preguntado a sus compañeros si habían visto entrar a alguien o, al menos, dejar el regalo en su camastro, pero ninguno ha visto nada. Lo que todos tienen claro es que sus amos no han podido hacer algo así por la sencilla razón de que son muy avariciosos y nunca les ha importado que tanto él como sus compañeros pasen hambre o frío y jamás se les ocurriría hacerles algún regalo, mucho menos algo tan fino y exquisito.

Tras estar dándole vueltas al asunto del libro unos minutos más, decide darle uso al regalo y ponerse a escribir su día a día en el teatro que, aunque no suele variar mucho, hay veces que se puede apreciar alguna variación. Hoy, por ejemplo, ha sido uno de esos días y, aunque no ha habido un cambio muy grande al constante griterío y golpes con el látigo cuando no consiguen hacer un número bien, hoy sus amos han estado más alegres de lo normal, por lo que han sido ligeramente más tolerantes ante los fallos de lo que suelen ser habitualmente.

Siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de cosas extrañas, no puede evitar pensar en su propio conocimiento de la lectura y la escritura, lo cual es extremadamente insólito para una persona huérfana, que además es un _No-Humano_ y, para añadir leña al fuego, es también un _Mollities_ (aunque hay relativamente pocas culturas en los que sean tratados como mujeres). Lo más seguro es que algún Saint se haya encargado de enseñarle en su Kyōto natal, antes de que sus amos lo encontraran y lo trajeran a Prusia. Tras esta última línea de pensamientos, y viendo que van a apagar el alumbrado, decide dejar de escribir y esconder su nuevo diario. Tiene que tener mucho cuidado si no quiere que sus amos le quiten su nueva adquisición.

 

_23 de abril de 1846_

La próxima vez que Ningyō tiene tiempo y fuerzas suficientes de coger el cuaderno y volver a escribir es tres días después de haberlo encontrado. Nadie entiende la actitud de la pareja de Marionetistas que los “acogió”. Normalmente los ensayos, que es el único momento del día en el que les hacen algún caso, son duros y, aparte de alzar la voz, siempre han sido propensos a usar el látigo o propinarles golpes con las manos. Sin embargo estos días anteriores solo han hecho uso de los gritos hasta quedarse afónicos y los ensayos son aún más duros que otras veces anteriores.

No contentos con hacerles practicar números antiguos, varios de los cuales han pasado ya muchos años desde la última vez que tuvieron que realizarlos y les está costando un poco volver a realizarlos como su rutina habitual, también quieren que aprendan otros números completamente nuevos y con una gran complejidad, haciendo que practiquen durante horas sin descansar hasta que todo sale a la perfección y sin ningún fallo.

Otra cosa rara en su comportamiento es que quieren que Ningyō muestre su forma de ninfa acuática, algo que nunca antes han hecho porque, si tienen algo exótico y hermoso, no dejan que nadie más que ellos lo admire, ni siquiera sus hijos.

Después de divagar lo misterioso de la situación en la que están desde hace unos pocos días, Ningyō cierra el diario, lo esconde debajo de su camastro y se acuesta.

 

_24 de abril de 1846_

Hoy también ha sido un día exhausto para todos los _No-Humanos_ que “trabajan” en el teatro pero, especialmente, para el propio Ningyō, quien ha tenido que concentrarse mucho más de lo normal dado que el nuevo número que le ha tocado ensayar hoy era más complejo que cualquier otro que ha realizado hasta el momento y, de tanto que le ha costado hacerlo bien, sus amos casi se quedan afónicos de tanto alzar la voz y, además, han estado a punto de coger el látigo. Eso ha hecho que se asuste mucho y tuviera que centrar todos sus pensamientos y sentidos en transformar sus piernas en la preciosa cola turquesa y llena de escamas iridiscentes que tiene en su forma de ninfa acuática.

Menos mal que esa parte del espectáculo nada tiene que ver con su poder de manipular el Agua o, de lo contrario, el ensayo habría acabado en desastre.

Igual que el día anterior, cuando termina de escribir su día el joven cierra el libro, lo esconde debajo de su cama y se acuesta.

 

_25 de abril de 1846_

En vez de por la noche, como estos días anteriores que ha estado escribiendo, esta vez ha decidido ponerse a escribir por la tarde después de comer, ya que esta mañana los han despertado muy temprano para, lo que parece ser, un último ensayo antes del espectáculo final: Uno a uno y por orden, han realizado todos los números del espectáculo que la pareja les ha hecho hacer durante este corto periodo de tiempo.

Casi no tiene tiempo de esconder el cuaderno antes de que la hija mayor de la pareja de Marionetistas lo llame para probarse el vestido que llevará en el espectáculo. Sin más remedio que obedecer, Ningyō va con ella con un mal sabor de boca. Nota que va a haber un gran cambio, pero no está seguro de si será bueno o malo.

Al salir todos a escena, grande es su sorpresa cuando solo hay un hombre de cabello por los hombros, de color castaño oscuro, liso, con el flequillo hasta el final del ojo y ojos ámbares entre los espectadores. Su vestimenta consiste en un uniforme de la armada prusiana y, por su aspecto, parece ostentar un puesto bastante alto. Su lenguaje corporal denota tranquilidad y eso parece tranquilizar a todos los _No-Humanos_ que tienen que salir al escenario. Igual que por la mañana, el espectáculo se va realizando poco a poco y en el orden previamente establecido.

El caballero aplaude complacido cuando todo termina y la pareja de Marionetistas se lo llevan a su despacho para hablar.

Desconcertados por la actuación de sus amos, los _No-Humanos_ recogen y vuelven a sus habitaciones, satisfechos de que todo haya salido bien. Ningyō, sin embargo, desea de todo corazón volver a encontrarse con el militar.

 

_29 de abril de 1846_

La próxima vez que el joven _Mollities_ tiene tiempo de ponerse a escribir en el cuaderno es pasados cuatro días desde que vio al sereno caballero en el teatro. Y hay muchos cambios en su vida. Para empezar, ya no es una Marioneta, sino que ahora es un sirviente al servicio del mismo _Besitzer_ que quiso volver a encontrar tras finalizar el espectáculo.

Su nombre es YueZhi von Rosenberg, aunque todo el mundo tiende a llamarlo simplemente Yue, y ostenta el título de Almirante General de la Armada de Prusia. Al contrario que muchos otros _Señores_ que ha tenido la mala suerte de conocer, el Almirante General von Rosenberg es una persona muy amable, tranquila y paciente, que trata bien a todos los _No-Humanos_ que trabajan para él.

Su trabajo ahora como sirviente es obedecer y satisfacer a su nuevo amo en cualquier cosa que desee o pueda necesitar. Sin embargo, está demostrando ser un tanto complicado para Ningyō, que todavía no ha podido acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida lejos de los escenarios y por su torpeza natural todo acaba siempre en el suelo. Aunque lejos de enfadarse, YueZhi solo le ha ayudado a recoger todo del suelo, le ha indicado que tenga más cuidado y que procure no hacerse daño.

Como era de esperarse, el joven _Variant_ se siente muy a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

 

_30 de abril de 1846_

Al día siguiente, una bella y estilizada mujer, con el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color castaño oscuro, liso, con el flequillo hasta la mitad de la mejilla y de ojos del mismo color que su pelo, hace su entrada en la mansión. Por lo que parece, si la leve expresión de disgusto en el rostro del militar es un indicativo fiable, la dama no ha comunicado su visita, por lo que su llegada trae consigo un gran revuelo en el palacio. Debido a todo el trabajo que les ha llegado de repente, a Ningyō le toca llevarles el desayuno a su amo y a su invitada.

Curiosamente, el joven logra no tropezarse ninguna vez en su camino y puede entregar los alimentos sin ningún problema. El Almirante General le sonría cálidamente, agradeciéndole el gesto y su acompañante tan sólo se limita a dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa. Nervioso, el _Mollities_ vuelve a la cocina a seguir con sus quehaceres diarios.

Todo sigue con normalidad hasta que llega la hora de la merienda que, nuevamente, le toca a Ningyō llevarles la bandeja al jardín. Más tranquilo que por la mañana, el joven prepara el té y los dulces y no duda en llevar todo hacia donde su amo lo espera con su invitada. Esta vez, sin embargo, acaba tropezándose y un gentil manto de agua lo envuelve, junto con la bandeja, e impide que se caiga al suelo y que, además, las tazas y el plato con su contenido acaben también en la tierra.

El militar entonces le dedica una sonrisa aliviada, aunque también algo nerviosa por la repentina aparición de la cortina de agua, y la reacción de la mujer, que está furiosa, acaba asustando al menor. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, YueZhi le indica que se retire y se queda a solas con la dama.

Al llegar la noche y despedir a la inesperada visita, el _Besitzer_ hace llamar a Ningyō a sus aposentos y se disculpa por el comportamiento de la mujer, que resulta ser su prometida, hija de un noble japonés, de nombre Ayatsuri Mya.

Cuando se va a dormir, el joven se deja caer en la cama, quedando su ondulado (y por los hombros) cabello dorado esparcido por la almohada, fija sus ojos turquesas en el techo de la estancia y se queda dormido pensando en quién ha podido ser el responsable de haber hecho aparecer el manto de agua que lo salvó por la tarde.

 

_1 de mayo de 1846_

Al día siguiente, la señorita Ayatsuri Mya vuelve a aparecer, aunque parece que esta vez sí esperaban su llegada, dado que todos los preparativos estaban en orden cuando hizo su aparición.

Como compensación por la jornada anterior, las únicas tareas que Ningyō debe realizar en el día es ayudar en la cocina, hacer las camas o limpiar el polvo y siempre en habitaciones donde no tuviera que encontrarse con la mujer, cosa que hace que se extrañe. ¿Por qué no quiere que su prometida se encuentre con él? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el altercado en el jardín?

A lo largo del día acabó aprendiendo varias cosas. La primera es que la prometida de su amo no es nada agradable con los _No-Humanos_ , o con cualquiera con un bajo nivel social, y por alguna razón los desprecia. La segunda es que su amo, al contrario que su prometida y aunque esto ya lo supiera de antes, es muy agradable con los _No-Humanos_. La tercera es que no solo el Almirante General es amable y cordial con los _No-Humanos_ , sino que busca _No-Humanos_ a los que no traten bien y los acoge él mismo, pareciendo incluso un _Heilige_ en vez de un _Señor_.

 

_2 de mayo de 1846_

Por mucho que von Rosenberg intentara el día anterior que Ayatsuri y Ningyō no se encontraran, hoy no hacen más que encontrarse el uno con el otro y la dama no ha hecho más que intentar hacerle el trabajo imposible al joven y procurar que el militar se enfadara con él. Como era de esperarse, no lo consiguió y con cada intento fallido empezaba a murmurar maldiciones y frases cargadas de odio en su japonés natal que, por suerte, muy pocos en el palacio son capaces de entender pero, aun así, procuraban siempre pasar lejos de ella para que no dirigiera su rabia hacia ellos.

Llegado un momento en el que el _Mollities_ empieza a temer toparse con la señorita Ayatsuri por los pasillos, su amo decide ingeniárselas para que no se encuentren y, levemente, siempre consigue hacerle alguna caricia en el pelo cuando se cruza con él.

Con cada caricia robada, Ningyō no puede evitar que su corazón lata más y más rápido.

 

_3 de mayo de 1846_

Sobre las 3 de la madrugada, un grito histérico despierta a todos en la mansión. Asustados y curiosos a partes iguales, los sirvientes se acercan a la alcoba de su amo para averiguar por qué ha gritado la dama.

Al llegar a su destino, todos acaban entendiendo la razón: Los aposentos están completamente desordenados, las paredes y el suelo se encuentran salpicados de sangre, en la cama hay un charco de sangre del tamaño de un cuerpo humano y, encima de esa mancha, se encuentra el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado del Almirante General YueZhi von Rosenberg, con marcas de puñaladas por todo el torso.

Sin perder el tiempo, Ayatsuri Mya acusa al joven _Mollities_ , lo que lo obliga a huir de allí pero, pasadas un par de horas, una fuerza misteriosa lo obliga a volver al palacio y, más concretamente a la alcoba de su amo. Allí encuentra un sobre con su nombre, en _Kanji_ al igual que estaba en el diario, encima del escritorio. Con cuidado, guarda la misiva entre sus pocas pertenencias y se marcha definitivamente del palacio.

Si los _Jäger_ lo encuentran será el final.

 

_7 de mayo de 1846_

Después de cuatro días de huir sin descanso de los _Cazadores_ , llega a Potsdam. Decide esconderse en la iglesia para poder actualizar el cuaderno, contando brevemente sus andanzas desde Berlin a Potsdam, descansando a duermevela y comiendo lo poco que encontraba o, si había suerte, lo que algún _Santo_ fuera capaz de proporcionarle.

Viendo que estaba seguro por un tiempo en la iglesia, decide abrir la carta dirigida hacia él:

“ _Berlin, ventitrés de abril de mil ochocientos cuatenta y seis._

_Estimado Ningyō:_

_Cuando leas esta misiva yo ya habré abandonado la mansión, y tú también._

_Supongo que te resultará extraño y muy confuso que te esté escribiendo días antes de que nos conociéramos en el teatro y pasaras a estar a mi cuidado, servicio y protección, pero hay cosas que aún no puedo explicarte debidamente y aún menos decirte._

_Por el momento, me limitaré a ser lo más claro posible y a empezar desde el principio:_

_Como ya sabrás, mi nombre es YueZhi von Rosenberg, aunque prefiero que me llamen simplemente Yue, y ostento la posición de Almirante General en la Armada Prusiana. Eso es lo que todo el mundo conoce de mí, pero hay un secreto que guardo celosamente desde hace muchos años y es que, al igual que tú, soy un_ Variant _que controla el Agua. La diferencia radica en que mi poder y posición son los más elevados que cualquier_ No-Humano _capaz de controlar el Agua es capaz de obtener._

 _En efecto, soy un_ Qilion _._

_Varios días antes de este día que te escribo vi una escena en el agua de una fuente un tanto espeluznante, pero ciertamente muy esperable:_

_Ayatsuri Mya, que ya sabes que es mi prometida, culpándote de mi supuesta muerte delante de todos y llamando a los_ Jäger _. Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?_

_Permíteme contarte lo que realmente ha pasado o, en mi caso, pasará:_

_Ella misma me asestará once puñaladas en el pecho con la intención de asesinarme, pero no moriré, sino que me ocultaré en algún lugar donde no pueda encontrarme._

_Sigue huyendo como hasta ahora y permíteme que te aconseje buscar a un hombre llamado Minamoto no YiinQian o a una mujer llamada Ninigi no FaiLiang si todavía sigues en alguna ciudad prusiana. Ellos podrán ayudarte y darte cobijo si corres algún peligro. He de advertirte, sin embargo, que tengas cuidado con YiinQian, ya que trabaja como_ Jäger _, pero no tienes que preocuparte por FaiLiang, ya que es una_ Heiliger _._

_Por si acaso, iré a hablar personalmente con ellos._

_Si por algún casual has salido ya del Reino, dirígete a la ciudad de HongKong, situada en la costa sur china que da al Mar de la China Meridional, y, una vez allí dirígete al puerto. El día treinta y uno de diciembre saldrá un barco que os llevará a ti y a trece pasajeros más hacia donde mis compañeros y yo os estaremos esperando._

_Ten mucho cuidado, Ningyō._

_Atentamente,_

_Almirante General YueZhi von Rosenberg_

_P.D.: Por si te sigues preguntando quién dejó el libro en tu camastro aquel veintitrés de abril, fui yo. Espero que te gustara y le dieras un buen uso._ ”


	4. Medea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Medea (leFay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_19 de abril de 1846_

Unos lejanos truenos se oyen en la distancia, furiosos. Tal parece que varios _Hunters_ han encontrado trabajo con un _No-Humano_ portador de la Electricidad o de la Tormenta. Curioso, Minamoto no YiinQian dirige sus irises de color avellana hacia la dirección desde la que proviene el estridente sonido y decide fundirse con el aire de su alrededor para aparecer encima de la copa de un árbol a pocos metros de lo que parece ser el inicio de una batalla: un fuerte viento despeina su ya de por sí rebelde y corto cabello negro (lo cual descarta que el _No-Humano_ sea portador de la Electricidad y confirma que controla más bien la Tormenta), los relámpagos empiezan a sucederse los unos a los otros cada pocos segundos, tres hombres, _Cazadores_ , están en posición defensiva y preparándose para atacar abiertamente a una joven de cabello hasta la cadera, rizado y de color castaño claro, la cual no duda en usar su poder para atacar a sus contrincantes.

En un descuido por parte de los _Jäger_ , la muchacha mira hacia la rama donde se encuentra el pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo por dos razones: la primera, que haya sido capaz de notar su presencia cuando ha estado oculto todo este tiempo; y la segunda, los ojos de la chica. Sus ojos, de un color verde amarillento, es muestra más que suficiente para adivinar el linaje de su sangre, dado que esos irises tan raros solo se han llegado a documentar en los descendientes de la _Gran Morgana leFay_.

“ _Su nombre es Medea y nunca conoció a sus padres, por lo que no sabe que_ es _una leFay. Pero está muy claro que tiene el poder de su antepasada o de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de notarte_ ”, una pequeña salamandra le comenta con voz suave a YiinQian, estando apoyada a su lado en el tronco.

–He oído hablar de ella. El resto de _Cazadores_ dicen que es muy agresiva y que cada día que la encuentran o buscan lo es aún más, lo cual es lógico si no tiene ni idea de cuál es su familia –indiferente, el joven responde sin prestarle atención al pequeño anfibio.

“ _Estás pensando en la forma de capturarla, ¿cierto?_ ”

–Soy un _Hunter_ , es mi trabajo.

“ _No por mucho más tiempo_ ”.

–¿Lo dice mi hermana o lo decís vosotros? –perdiendo la paciencia, la cual siendo sinceros siempre ha estado casi inexistente, YiinQian pregunta con cierta agresividad.

“ _Lo dice la Oscuridad_ ”.

Mientras ambos están hablando, la muchacha y los hombres han empezado su batalla. Aunque más que una batalla entre los _Cazadores_ y la _No-Humana_ , parece más bien una lucha entre ellos y el tiempo, ya que el viento, que ahora alcanza una velocidad de aproximadamente 85 km/h, los está frenando bastante. Frustrados, acaban dándose por vencidos cuando varias ramas que han sido desprendidas de sus árboles debido a la fuerza del viento, les cae a pocos centímetros de sus cuerpos. Al ellos desaparecer, el viento vuelve a la normalidad y los rayos y relámpagos dejan de caer.

“ _Sin duda es fuerte_ ”.

–Pero no lo suficiente. Si provocar temporales fuertes es lo único que sabe hacer, entonces no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedan capturarla sin que resulte un peligro. Claro que, sería mucho más fácil si fuera yo el que decidiera perseguirla y no me mires así, _todavía_ soy un _Cazador_.

Como si oyera sus comentarios, Medea dirige su mirada a la rama donde están apoyados con mucha desconfianza. Riendo divertido, el pelinegro decide bajar de un salto e inmovilizarla desde atrás con un ligero movimiento. Colérica, la chica intenta soltarse de sus brazos, ocasionando que el joven aumente la firmeza de su agarre.

–No esperaba encontrarme con una leFay tan lejos de las montañas _y_ de Gran Bretaña –YiinQian comenta con sorna, con claras intenciones de hacerla enfadar aún más.

–No. Soy. Una. ¡leFay! ¡Ni siquiera tengo familia! –harta de que todos los _Jäger_ con los que se encuentra digan lo mismo, Medea comenta frustrada y colérica a partes iguales.

–En eso mucho me temo que te equivocas. No conocer a tu familia no significa no tener lazos sanguíneos con nadie y, además, eso solo te deja libre de las obligaciones familiares. Se mire por donde se mire tienes sangre de leFay corriendo por tus venas.

–¡No tiene sentido! ¿Cómo puede estar todo el mundo tan seguro de eso con un mísero vistazo?

–Tus ojos. Por mucha distancia que separe la descendencia de sus ancestros, todos los miembros de la familia leFay tienen el mismo color de ojos que tú posees.

La muchacha se queda en silencio durante varios minutos, meditando la explicación. Mientras tanto, el joven tantea el terreno aumentando la fuerza de su agarre, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que pierda la consciencia o para matarla. Irritada, Medea le pregunta por qué no la mata de una vez.

–He cambiado de idea. Matarte ahora sería demasiado fácil. Eso no es divertido y, además, nos vendría muy bien esa tenacidad tuya. Aunque habría que trabajar esa agresividad, si pierdes los estribos con tanta facilidad no vas a durar mucho tiempo en el mundo real, mucho menos en una Guerra.

–¿Perdona? –desconcertada por la retahíla de palabras sin sentido, la chica se atreve a preguntar lentamente.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por la impaciencia, YiinQian la suelta y hace que un rayo caiga contra su dedo índice de su mano derecha, el cual acaba de alzar en el aire para hacer esta demostración que, aparentemente, tiene sentido para ambos, ya que la muchacha se queda mirándolo anonadada poco antes de exclamar entre dientes que no puede creer que un _No-Humano_ esté trabajando como _Hunter_ , atrapando y asesinando a los suyos.

Minamoto tan solo se dedica sonreír dulcemente, sin darle importancia a la reacción de la menor, a la que acaba por coger del brazo y hace que se funda con el aire del ambiente, apareciendo poco después en una pequeña casa en Potsdam.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Y _cómo_ lo has hecho? –debatiéndose entre estar enfadada o entusiasmada por la demostración de alto nivel que ella todavía no puede ni soñar en dominar, Medea pregunta en un hilo de voz.

–¿De verdad quieres que te lo enseñe? –inocentemente, el pelinegro pregunta sonriendo de forma infantil.


	5. Asura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Asura Kasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_5 de mayo de 1846_

Un fuerte ruido en la calle, muy cerca de la modesta casita donde Ninigi no FaiLiang vive con su pequeña loba peluda, que más bien parece un spitz japonés, hace que el dueño de la casa abra la puerta de entrada sorprendido, preocupado y con sus cortos cabellos negros desordenados por haber estado entre tumbado y sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar leyendo un libro. Sus orbes de color avellana, los cuales están tras unas gafas de montura metálica, que por suerte pasan desapercibidas entre la población, captan la figura de un hombre alto y de cabellos por los hombros y de color castaño muy oscuro desangrándose bocabajo a las puertas de su vivienda, el _Saint_ se echa el flequillo de la cara, suspira y se dispone a llevar al recién llegado dentro de la residencia.

Una vez dentro, FaiLiang tumba al hombre, bocarriba, en el sillón más cercano a la puerta de la sala de estar y observa con detenimiento la palidez de su piel a causa de la pérdida de sangre por las once puñaladas que tiene a lo largo del torso. Sin perder mucho más tiempo una vez que cree saber qué tipo de arma ha sido la causante de las heridas, invoca un fuego de color azul oscuro que va curando poco a poco al hombre. Una vez que el invitado está completamente curado, el dueño de la casa va a la cocina a por una jarra con vino especiado para el herido.

Una vez que el invitado parece que ha descansado lo suficiente, este empieza a abrir los ojos, sonriendo suavemente al clavar sus ámbares ojos en su anfitrión quien, en cambio, frunce el ceño.

–¿Podrías explicarme qué hacías desangrándote frente a mi casa? –el joven _Santo_ pregunta susurrando en japonés y a modo de saludo y reproche a la vez que le da el vino especiado para que recupere más fuerzas. Alguien los espía.

–Gracias. ¿Recuerdas a mi prometida? –en vez de contestar directamente, el hombre decide preguntar a su vez, también en susurros y en japonés.

–Cómo olvidarla. La tiene tomada con todos nosotros, y eso que no tiene ni idea de la verdad.

–Cierto. Pues aprovechó un descuido mío para apuñalarme hace unos días y, como ves, ni pude evitarlo ni pude curarme a mí mismo, así que muchas gracias por la sanación.

–De nada, ya sabes que Acchi no me dejaría vivir en tranquilidad si no lo hiciera –con tono bromista, Liang responde encogiéndose de hombros–. Eso no explica por qué estás a varios cientos de kilómetros de donde vives, Yue. Berlin queda muy lejos de Agra. ¿Hay algo que necesites? –con tono serio ahora, vuelve a hablar tras un par de segundos en los que ambos intentan no reírse.

–¿Te pillo en mal momento? Lo siento, pero necesito que ayudéis a un _Variant_ del Agua si viene a vosotros –con tono arrepentido, Yue responde con tranquilidad.

–¿ _Jäger_?

–Exacto. Mya lo ha acusado de mi supuesta muerte y ahora van tras él.

–Me encargaré de prestar más atención a quien ayudo de ahora en adelante, pero parece que olvidas que mi trabajo como _Heilige_ es brindar ayuda a cualquier _No-Humano_ que lo necesite.

–No lo he olvidado, Liang, es sólo un favor que te estoy pidiendo. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Achan?

–Ahora que lo mencionas no tengo ninguna idea. Salió hace un par de horas y la siento cerca, pero aún no ha vuelto a casa.

Después de esto, pasan unos minutos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y hablando silenciosamente entre ellos sin que nadie más pudiera saber lo que están diciendo, tras lo cual Yue comenta que es mejor que se vaya yendo.

FaiLiang asiente con tranquilidad y sin emitir ningún sonido, lo acompaña a la entrada y abre la puerta, encontrándose con un pequeño y esponjoso lobo blanco hembra con apariencia de spitz japonés, sentada en la puerta y mirándolos con sus preciosos y atrayentes ojos dorados.

–Así que estabas aquí, pequeña –la loba mueve suavemente la cola ante el tono de reproche y cariño que utiliza Liang para recibirla, pero sigue observándolos en silencio.

La pequeña can se levanta y se acerca al invitado, contenta de verlo y dejando que le acaricie detrás de las orejas. Tanto el _Saint_ como ella entran en la casa una vez que el hombre se va.

“ _¿Qué quería Yue-_ nii _? ¿Y por qué nuestro otro sofá está manchado de sangre?_ ”, una suave, dulce e infantil voz femenina se oye curiosa en la cabeza de Liang después de que se siente en el sofá de la sala de estar donde Yue no estuvo tumbado y la pequeña loba se tumbe también en ese mismo sofá, acomodándose en el regazo del joven.

–Un favor y, en caso de que no hayas podido notar la pérdida de sangre, nuestro sofá está manchado de sangre porque lo tumbé ahí antes de curarlo con _nuestro_ Fuego.

“ _Entiendo. He visto a nuestro espía particular. Hombre, de veintitrés años, alto y fuerte, con el cabello hasta el final de la espalda, negro y liso, ojos de color rojo y piel algo oscura. Indio_ ”, la voz explica mientras la pequeña can levanta la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Sabes qué, Acchi? –cuando Liang pronuncia la pregunta, su acompañante ladea un poco la cabeza, indicándole que está escuchando– No sería extraño que sea indio, a fin de cuentas estamos en Agra, ¿no crees? –ante la burla, el animal bufa indignada y el joven ríe suavemente, acariciándola suavemente en la cabeza a modo de disculpa– Lo siento, Chi, era solo una broma, ya sabes que también podría tener ascendencia británica. ¿Qué más has averiguado?

“ _Su nombre es Asura Kasia, es una descripción andante del nombre, un_ No-Humano _y un_ Variant _del Fuego y adivina qué_ ”.

–¿Quieres que sea nuestro discípulo?

“ _Sí. Será complicado tratar con él_ ”.

–No lo dudo, y tampoco dudo que no te vayas a divertir con el reto.

“ _Tú también lo harás,_ Aniki _, no pretendas que no_ ”.

–Me pillaste. ¿Vamos a encararlo ya?

Como única respuesta la loba asiente y salta al suelo. Liang también se levanta y van hacia la puerta de entrada. Una vez que salen, FaiLiang pasa a ser una mujer más baja que su contraparte masculina y con un brillo dorado en sus orbes avellanas tras las gafas de montura metálica. Por otro lado, el lobo pasa a ser macho y de un tamaño algo más grande que el pequeño spitz que es su contraparte femenina y con hebras de color castaño claro en los dorados ojos del can.

Sin darle importancia al cambio, ambos se dirigen hacia el muro que hay detrás de la casa, encontrándose con un joven que casa perfectamente con la descripción dada por Achan.

“ _Así que ese es el espía_ ”, una voz masculina, idéntica a la de Liang, resuena en la mente de la chica, la cual sonríe.

–Sí, es él –la voz de la muchacha, en cambio, es la misma que la femenina que se oyó con anterioridad, procedente de la pequeña can–. Eres Asura Kasia, ¿cierto? –mirando al intruso con curiosidad, Achan pregunta con suavidad y cambiando el idioma a hindi, conocedora de que el joven no conoce japonés.

–Lo soy. ¿Quién lo pregunta? –el indio responde con indiferencia, mirando a ambos con frialdad.

“ _¿Quieres la respuesta corta o la larga? Y baja esos humos, ¿quieres? Vamos a vernos durante mucho tiempo_ ”, el lobo responde con cierto tono divertido, cambiando a hindi igual que la muchacha, mientras su cola se mueve de un lado a otro de forma muy parecida a como lo haría un gato.

–Ya que estamos haciendo preguntas aquí va otra, ¿por qué nos espiabas? –poniendo los ojos en blanco por las payasadas de su acompañante, la muchacha decide intervenir antes de que al joven se le ocurra volverse agresivo y atacarlos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con respuesta larga o corta? ¿Cómo es que vamos a vernos durante mucho tiempo? Y en cuanto a por qué os espiaba… no es muy común ver un lobo, y menos de estas dimensiones tan descomunales, por aquí –confuso, pero por alguna extraña razón intentando controlar su irritación, Asura pregunta hastiado, pero en cambio contesta con cierta curiosidad, sin darse cuenta de que es el único capaz de ver al pequeño can como uno muchísimo más grande de lo que uno normal sería.

–Lo que Liang quiere decir, es que nuestra situación no es muy común que se diga y que hemos decidido que serás nuestro alumno. ¿Quieres que te enseñemos a controlar tu poder y a mejorar a niveles que no podrías ni siquiera soñar? –sonriendo ampliamente por la respuesta del joven indio, la chica decide explicar pacientemente.


	6. Indalecio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Indalecio Cerdán Aguirre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_17 de marzo de 1846_

Ninigi no Izanagi dirige sus orbes de color avellana, sorprendido, hacia los Pirineos, desde donde llega a sus oídos el sonido inconfundible de rocas cayendo por una ladera seguido, además, de una fuerte sacudida de tierra. Dadas las características del seísmo, ya que el sismo es más fuerte de los que suele haber de forma natural por la acción de las placas tectónicas en el lugar y, además, precisamente la zona concreta desde la que proviene el terremoto es una de las menos afectadas por temblores, el pelinegro tiene claro que tanto el desprendimiento como el seísmo han sido provocados por un _No-Humano_ y, lo más seguro, que por un _Variant_.

Preocupado por lo que haya llevado a este _No-Humano_ a provocar tal sacudida, el hombre se dispone a fusionar su cuerpo con la tierra, apareciendo después a pocos metros de donde se produjo la alteración en la geomorfología. Tal parece que esta zona era un precioso valle pero, debido a los desprendimientos y al terremoto, ahora parte de la vegetación que antes lo plagaba está aplastada por las rocas. También bajo unas rocas que considerable tamaño se hayan dos cuerpos humanos, probablemente pertenecientes a dos _Cazadores_ , que no hace falta ser un genio para adivinar que están muertos. Probablemente esto traiga problemas al _Variant_ que los ha matado, ya que es muy posible que la muerte de estos dos _Hunters_ atraiga la llegada de más.

Sin darles más importancia a los humanos fallecidos, Izanagi empieza a andar por el valle destruido con la intención de encontrar al _No-Humano_ responsable, al cual encuentra a pocos metros del lugar, inconsciente, cuando ve una corta, ligeramente rizada y bastante rebelde cabellera castaña. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, el pelinegro decide darle la vuelta al chico, contrastando la piel morena del joven con la palidez de la suya. A modo preventivo, el japonés decide tomarle el pulso al muchacho, encontrándoselo sin mayores problemas. Como si notara su presencia, el pelicastaño abre los ojos de golpe, alerta.

–¿Esos dos _Cazadores_ muertos ha sido cosa tuya? –con toda tranquilidad, y atreviéndose a hablar en castellano por estar en la parte española de los Pirineos, el pelinegro pregunta con curiosidad.

–¿Quién sois? –con cierta dificultad y mucha desconfianza, el chico, que resulta que sí es español, decide preguntar a su vez en vez de responder.

–Me llamo Izanagi y soy un _Variant_ de la Tierra. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

–¿Iza-qué? Y, ¿cómo puedo saber que no me mentís al decir que sois un _Variant_?

–I-za-na-gi. Vengo de una tierra muy lejana, así que no te preocupes por decirlo bien o de siquiera acordarte de mi nombre completo. Haces bien en desconfiar, muchacho pero, ¿alguien que no sea un _No-Humano_ puede hacer algo así?

Sonriendo mientras habla, Izanagi hace aparecer una fina grieta a sus pies que vuelve a cerrarse en cuanto ve la cara de estupefacción del español. Poco tiempo después, ayuda al menor a levantarse y empiezan a andar lentamente hacia el valle destruido.

–No, no podría. Me llamo Indalecio Cerdán Aguirre y sí, esas muertes han sido cosa mía. Me estaban persiguiendo.

–Encantado de conocerte, Indalecio Cerdán Aguirre. ¿Cómo debo llamarte, muchacho? –viendo la cara de desagrado del chico al pronunciar su nombre completo, el pelinegro decide preguntar con cierta diversión en su voz.

–Inda, solo Inda está bien.

–De acuerdo, Inda. ¿Podrías decirme qué hacías inconsciente en el suelo cuando te encontré?

–No mucho, la verdad, pero suele pasarme cuando uso mi poder.

–Ah, ya veo, tu poder es emocional, ¿cierto? –ante la mirada de perplejidad del menor, Izanagi le sonríe levemente y decide explayarse más– Lo que quiero decir es que tu poder se activa dependiendo de las emociones que sientas en el momento, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

–Así es, normalmente solo puedo ocasionar desprendimientos y temblores cuando estoy enfadado –sorprendido, Inda explica con simpleza.

–Eso es un problema que tenemos que solucionar.

–¿Tenemos?

–¿No quieres que te ayude? –pronunciando las palabras con intención de provocar al joven, sonriendo inocentemente y devolviendo las rocas caídas a donde pertenecieron en un principio, el japonés se gira a mirarlo.

Indalecio se queda unos cuantos minutos estático, meditando lo que contestar, antes de atreverse a abrir la boca y expresar su opinión.


	7. Michel & André

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Michel y André Renare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_14 de septiembre de 1846_

Desesperado, un joven de ojos rojos y cabello corto y negro sube el Nyotaisan a paso veloz con la delgada figura de un niño de cabello también corto pero de color castaño oscuro en sus brazos. El infante respira con mucha dificultad y tiene sus ojos escarlatas cerrados. Su habilidad es la de absorber la Muerte que lo rodea, debilitándose a sí mismo en el proceso y sus fuerzas ya se están acabando. Cuando desembarcaron en la provincia de Hitachi, una hermosa joven les indicó viajar hacia la cadena montañosa Tsukuba y, desde ahí, dirigirse hacia el pequeño santuario sobre la cumbre del monte Nyotai. Una vez allí, verían a una mujer vestida con un kimono funerario de color blanco que está adornado con sutras en color negro.

El pelinegro y el niño en sus brazos son hermanos y también _Variants_. La habilidad del mayor consiste en provocar la decadencia y, al final, la muerte de los seres que lo rodean, usualmente activado por el contacto. El poder de su hermano, sin embargo está constantemente activado y se hace más fuerte con el contacto físico, por lo que siempre tiene mucho cuidado de que ningún extraño, o animal o planta lo toque, consciente o inconscientemente.

Trascurridas unas cuantas horas, todavía siguen sin llegar a la cima y el muchacho está empezando a impacientarse, pero decide forzarse a seguir su camino hasta llegar a una explanada. ¿Han llegado a la cumbre? ¿Dónde está el santuario? Irritado, deja salir una maldición en su francés natal, sin preocuparse de que nadie lo oiga, ya que no hay ni rastro de la presencia humana. Sigue andando sin darse por vencido, pero yendo con más lentitud para poder observarlo todo con detenimiento, en caso de que el santuario esté escondido.

Tras lo que parece ser una eternidad, se topa cara a cara con un santuario shintoista dedicado a la diosa Izanami. Al contrario de lo que les dijo la muchacha, en las proximidades del templo no hay ninguna mujer, ni ningún otro “ser humano”, para ser sinceros. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, la temperatura baja considerablemente y todo sonido que se había estado escuchando hasta el momento (por ejemplo las ramas de los árboles siendo mecidas por el viento, los pájaros piando o los arbustos siendo movidos por cualquier animalillo morador del monte) cesa por completo. Desconcertado, el joven decide dejar a su hermano tumbado en un trozo de tierra donde no hay vegetación y deambular por las proximidades del santuario para averiguar la razón del extraño fenómeno.

Justo cuando se dirige a la parte de atrás del templo, empieza a escuchar cuatro voces infantiles acompañadas de otra suave y más adulta perteneciente a una mujer.

“ _Kagome Kagome (Rodear, rodear)_

_Kago no naka no tori wa (Un pájaro enjaulado)_

_Itsu itsu deyaru? (¿Cuándo saldrá?)_

_Yoake no ban ni (En el anochecer del alba)_

_Tsuru to kame to tsubetta (La grulla y la Tortuga se resbalan)_

_Ushiro no shōmen dare? (¿Quién está detrás de ti?)_ ”

Pensando que la voz adulta podría pertenecer a la mujer que puede salvar a su hermano pequeño, no duda en perseguir las voces, encontrándose de bruces con una bella mujer de cabello negro, liso y por los hombros, ojos de color avellana y ataviada con un kimono funerario blanco con estampados de sutras, de color negro, en la falda, la parte baja de las mangas y en el pecho. Conjuntando el kimono blanco, el obi es de color negro y va descalza. Cogidos de la mano de la mujer, y haciendo un círculo, se encuentran dos niños y dos niñas, todos ellos vestidos con kimonos funerarios de color negro y el obi de color blanco. También van descalzos. En el centro del círculo, se encuentra otro niño, vestido igual que los demás, tapándose los ojos y de rodillas.

Por la descripción que la hermosa _Saint_ le dio, esa debe ser la mujer que puede ayudar a su hermano. Tras pensarlo un momento, el pelinegro decide acercarse al grupo, presentarse, y solicitar su ayuda.

–Buenas tardes, señora, me llamo Michel Renare y vengo desde Francia para pediros ayuda –lentamente, y en un japonés roto, el joven se atreve a hablar una vez que tanto los niños como la mujer han dirigido sus gélidas miradas hacia él.

–Si te resulta más cómodo podemos hablar en francés. ¿En Francia no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte, chico? –respondiendo directamente en un francés neutro, la mujer lo observa enarcando una ceja.

–Mi hermano, André,  se está muriendo. Un hombre me dijo que en Japón podría encontrar a alguien capaz de curarlo y una preciosa chica, cuando llegamos a Hitachi, me dijo que si venía a este santuario podría encontraros. También me dijo que vos podríais hacer algo por mi hermano –sorprendido de que sepa francés, decide hacerle caso y expresarse esta vez en su lengua materna.

–¿Por qué está tu hermano perdiendo la vida y dónde está?, si se me permite la pregunta.

–Está frente al santuario. Y se está muriendo porque su poder es absorber la muerte de los que lo rodean.

–Eso desde luego explica por qué pensaron que era buena idea buscarme. ¿Tú también eres un _No-Humano_ relacionado con la Muerte?

–Así es. Puedo absorber la vida de aquellos a los que toco.

–Ya veo. Muy apropiado que os complementéis de ese modo. Esa muchacha que os indicó dónde encontrarme, ¿comentó algo sobre tu hermano?

–Algo sobre que la Oscuridad había puesto sus ojos sobre él y que tendría que darme prisa en encontraros si quería salvarlo. ¿Qué quiso decir?

–Que las cosas se complican y que el Equilibrio está empezando a romperse _otra vez_. Veré a ver qué puedo hacer por tu hermano, pero antes deberás hacer tú algo por mí.

–¡Haré lo que sea!

–En la segunda sala interior del templo hay un altar con la figura de la diosa Izanami y, frente a ella, se extienden tres cuencos. Tráeme uno de ellos.

–¿Alguno en concreto?

–Eso lo dejo a tu elección.

Michel asiente a la vez que vuelve a rodear el templo y, tras dedicar un par de segundos a observar la entrada, entra en la estancia. Tal y como le indicó la mujer, al final de la sala interior hay una puerta cerrada y se dirige a ella a paso veloz, abriéndola con cierto trabajo. Tal parece que esa segunda habitación interior lleva muchos años cerrada. Al entrar en la sala de consagración de la diosa, el joven se acerca a la estatua y, permitiéndose unos segundos, la observa con detenimiento. A diferencia de la ropa y la longitud del pelo, la estatua resulta idéntica a la mujer. Sin salir del estupor, Michel se acerca a los cuencos frente a la estatua y los estudia con cuidado. Uno de ellos, el que está más a la izquierda, tiene unos polvos de color blanco. El del centro, tiene una sustancia gelatinosa y transparente. Y el tercero, el que está más a la derecha, contiene unas limaduras de color negro.

¿Cuál de los tres cuencos debe coger? Desconcertado, decide sentarse en el suelo y observar uno por uno los cuencos de cerca. Los polvos blanquecinos tienen una textura parecida a la arena fina de una playa, la sustancia gelatinosa presenta una textura suave y pringosa y las limaduras negras tienen la misma textura que el polvo blanco del primer recipiente. Extrañado, decide coger uno de los cuencos al azar y salir de ambas estancias y del santuario sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Cuando sale del templo, lo primero que ve es a los niños arrodillados frente a su hermano y preguntándole a la mujer, ¿la diosa Izanami?, si se pondrá bien o acabará como ellos. ¿A qué se refieren con acabar como ellos?

–Todo depende del cuenco que Michel haya elegido. ¿Lo tienes todo, chico? –mirando con tranquilidad al recién llegado, la mujer se acerca a paso tranquilo y, con gentileza, le arrebata el recipiente de las manos–. No tienes ni idea de qué es esto, ¿verdad?

–Para nada. ¿Qué contenían los otros cuencos en el templo?

–Esto es sal, el cuenco del centro contiene extractos de algas y pescado y el último recipiente contiene carbón vegetal molido. Tal parece que has elegido bien.

–¿Sal? ¿Ya está?

–La sal se usa para espantar a los malos espíritus, Michel, es por eso que, con ayuda de la sal, podré curar a tu hermano.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, coge un poco de sal con la mano y la esparce por la frente de André. Después recita un pasaje en un japonés tan arcaico que nadie sería capaz de reconocerlo hoy en día y, poco a poco, el pequeño va abriendo sus cansados ojos. En voz baja, saluda a todos los presentes en francés.

–¿Ves? Todo resuelto.

–Gracias, Gran Diosa Izanami –suspirando con gran alivio, Michel le agradece sin pensar.

–Así que has podido deducirlo –sonriendo entretenida, Izanami comenta inocentemente.

–La verdad es que no ha sido muy difícil de deducir cuando la estatua es idéntica a vos.

–Razón no te falta, chico, pero no hace falta que me habléis con tanto respeto. Podéis tutearme y tan solo decirme Izanami.


	8. Manna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Manna Ouros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_20 de julio de 1846_

–¡Esta mujer quiere matarme! –frustrado, un joven de cabello castaño, corto, ligeramente rizado y ojos de color verde y con la pupila alargada exclama mientras se deja caer en la fría arena de la cueva que han tenido que buscar para guarecerse de la gélida noche del desierto.

“ _Si realmente te quisiera muerto no me habría mandado contigo, Manna_ ”, la voz de Serpens, la fiel serpiente compañera de la Reina Corónide, resuena con un leve siseo en la amplitud del páramo. Por el sonido, sabe que se encuentra a su derecha y a escasos metros de donde acaba de dejarse caer. Todavía es pronto para que sus ojos se habitúen a la oscuridad reinante en el lugar, siendo las estrellas la única fuente de iluminación en esta noche sin luna.

–Puede, pero sus entrenamientos no son normales, Serpens. Si lo fuera no estaríamos en medio del Sáhara, entrenando sin descanso durante el día y enfrentándonos al frío de la noche. ¿No debería ser al revés?

“ _Corónide es un titán, ¿verdad?_ ”

Justo cuando Manna está a punto de contestar un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral. Siente un gran peligro inminente. Instintivamente mira hacia atrás y lo primero que ve es a la esbelta figura de su maestra, de brazos cruzados y con su largo y ligeramente rizado cabello negro cayéndole por la espalda y sus dorados ojos, también con la pupila alargada, perforándole el alma. A parte de la mirada penetrante, su cara muestra un poco de disgusto. Todas las alarmas de peligro se activan estruendosamente tanto en Serpens como en el joven sin piedad ninguna y al unísono. Los ha oído y eso significa que va a haber un castigo.

–Así que un titán, ¿eh? Muy bien, pues más me vale comportarme como tal porque parece que no habéis tenido bastante durante el día. ¡A correr, Manna, para entrar en calor! Y tú, Serpens, más vale que no te muevas de aquí –con voz autoritaria y firme, la Reina Corónide ordena y, como por arte de magia, el pelicastaño se levanta con gesto afectado, sale de la cueva y empieza a correr por el desierto, ataviado únicamente con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones largos, ambos de lino. Por supuesto, la serpiente se mantiene estática, temerosa de lo que vaya a hacerle su Reina–. ¿De dónde has sacado lo de titán? He de admitir que es ciertamente imaginativo.

“ _Bueno, eres griega, así que se me ocurrió hacer la analogía con alguien de la mitología clásica griega. Espero no haberte molestado mucho con el comentario_ ”.

–Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar. No es demasiado acertado, pero a grandes rasgos se acerca mucho a la realidad.

“ _Te lo agradezco, mi Reina_ ”, es lo último que se oye de Serpens antes de que desaparezca. Ni siquiera el fuego que han encendido es suficiente para mantener su temperatura corporal, por lo que prefiere irse por el momento.

En silencio, la griega observa como su joven discípulo corre por el desierto, tal y como ella le ordenó. Pasada una hora y media, considera que es suficiente y le indica parar y volver a la cueva. Sin rechistar, el muchacho la obedece y va a su lado. Justo al entrar a la gruta, la mujer pregunta si siente frío y, extrañado, Manna niega tenerlo.

Disgustada, Corónide se la da vuelta y le indica acostarse y dormir. El joven hace caso sin entender qué le pasa a su maestra, pero decide dejarlo pasar y no cuestionarla o de lo contrario lo obligará a volver a correr por el desierto nocturno. Justo cuando está a punto de dormirse, oye a la mujer hablando preocupada con su serpiente compañera, la cual acaba de volver al lado de su Reina.

 

_21 de julio de 1846_

–¡Hora de levantarse, dormilón! –la estridente y autoritaria de la Reina de las Serpientes provoca que el joven se despierte sobresaltado– Está a punto de amanecer, date prisa en prepararte y ven a desayunar.

Al oír la palabra “desayuno” Manna se levanta de un salto, se asea con un poco de agua que hay en una palangana y se apresura en ir con su maestra para comer. Está hambriento. Como habitual, el desayuno consiste en carne de cualquier animal que hayan encontrado por el desierto y zumo de cactus. Al terminar de comer, el menor empieza a prepararse para empezar con el entrenamiento diario, pero Corónide lo detiene, indicándole que podía hacer lo que desee durante el día. En otras palabras, le estaba dando el día libre. Sin poder evitarlo y sin creérselo del todo, el pelicastaño la mira incrédulo.

–Date prisa y vete antes de que cambie de opinión, si es que quieres el descanso –el comentario no se hace esperar, dicho con frialdad e indiferencia.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, el joven sonríe feliz y empieza a correr por el desierto, bajo la mirada escrutadora de la mujer, quien no puede suprimir una leve sonrisa al verlo tan feliz. Una vez que se siente libre de la mirada de Corónide, Manna deja de correr y se centra más en observar el monótono paisaje mientras anda lentamente.

Pasadas unas horas, cuando el Sol se haya en su cenit y sus rayos llevan incidiendo de lleno en su cabellera, cuello y brazos desnudos durante mucho tiempo ya, y al contrario de lo que suele pasarle cuando esto pasa, que siente que podría desfallecer debido a un golpe de calor, esta vez siente un extraño y placentero calor recorrerle el cuerpo y quitarle gran parte del frío de la pasada noche, el cual no ha podido quitarse con la carrera de antes o de cualquier otro medio. Extrañado, toma una nota mental de preguntarle después a Corónide lo que quiere decir esa sensación.

Olvidándose un poco de la escena, pasa el resto de horas hasta el atardecer deambulando por las dunas y observando y reconociendo las especies de seres vivos que se encuentra a su paso. Otra cuestión a la que lleva dándole vueltas desde que llegaron es el por qué elegiría su maestra un desierto para llevar a cabo su entrenamiento. Tan perdido está en sus pensamientos que pierde la noción del tiempo y, cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya es de noche. Alarmado, y esperando que la Reina de las Serpientes no esté demasiado enfadada por haber estado tanto tiempo por su cuenta y volver tan tarde, Manna empieza a correr de vuelta al campamento improvisado. Tal y como se esperaba, Corónide lo espera con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y, antes de que tenga tiempo a reprenderlo por la tardanza, el muchacho se adelanta a disculparse profusamente y con voz atropellada. La mujer, sin embargo, tan solo se da la vuelta y le pregunta si ha pasado algo nuevo.

Suspirando de alivio, y acordándose repentinamente de las extrañas sensaciones que los rayos del Sol producían en su cuerpo, Manna no duda en contarle la experiencia. Gratamente sorprendida, Corónide se da la vuelta y se permite sonreír levemente, claramente satisfecha y feliz, ocasionando que ahora el asombrado sea el menor, el cual acaba más impresionado todavía cuando su maestra le cuenta que esa es una prueba de que su sangre de Serpiente ha despertado y que, a partir de este momento, es un “verdadero” _No-Humano_ Ofidio.


	9. Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Anya Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_12 de octubre de 1846_

Nieva con tanta fuerza que sus verdes ojos con la pupila alargada no pueden ver con claridad las calles desiertas de Vladivostok, haciendo que avance con mucha lentitud, y los pequeños copos de nieve no dejan de caer en su corto y liso cabello negro. A parte de las grandes nevadas, la temperatura es extremadamente baja, mucho más que en el otoño pasado. Mal augurio.

Lentamente, y observando tanto las nevadas calles rusas como los copos de nieve cayendo, Ouros Ryū deambula por la ciudad con tranquilidad. El paseo resulta tranquilo hasta que llega al centro de Vladivostok, desde donde alcanza a oír el sonido metálico característico de los Dragones, a los cuales puede entender sin problema.

Dos Dragones machos hablan entre ellos, sobre una mujer a la que acaban de encontrar y a la que llaman la Futura Reina de los Dragones, en un callejón a varios metros de allí. Curioso, Ryū se acerca a donde están ambos Dragones, preguntándose por qué se están permitiendo hablar tranquilamente en medio de la calle y, aunque la fuerte nevada no permita ver mucho y ya esté atardeciendo, a plena luz del día. Cualquiera podría aparecer y escucharlos. Justo cuando está a punto de preguntarles sobre la mujer de la que hablan, aunque ya se hace una idea de a quién podrían referirse, el hombre oye pasos acercándose a la calleja y no tiene más remedio que advertirles a los Dragones, aconsejándoles marcharse. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos opone resistencia y desaparecen en una nube de vapor de agua. Uno de ellos era un Dragón Japonés de color azul y el otro era un Dragón Chino de color blanco y eso hace que, por un momento, se quede estático en medio del callejón, rememorando el pasado cuando su mejor amiga (y prometida) aún estaba viva.

Vuelve a la realidad, sin embargo, cuando una mujer joven, con el cabello hasta los hombros, blanquecino y rizado, de ojos ámbares y cuerpo pequeño aparece por la entrada de la calleja, quedándose quieta al verlo y mirándolo con cierto interés. Los pasos dejan de oírse con su aparición.

–¿Os he visto antes? –tranquila, aunque con tono frío y distante, la muchacha pregunta en ruso.

–Es posible, pero sinceramente lo dudo, llevo poco tiempo por la ciudad –sonriendo alegre, cosa que molestaría a su querida esposa, el japonés responde también en ruso –. Mi nombre es Ouros Ryū y he venido a Vladivostok porque he oído que la mujer que busco se encuentra aquí –notando la pregunta silenciosa de su interlocutora, Ryū decide presentarse y elaborar un poco su comentario anterior.

–Yo soy Anya Long.

–¿Long? ¿Eres la hija de Long Xiao? –sorprendido, el hombre pregunta en voz baja, no queriendo llamar la atención de ningún transeúnte perdido –Siento mucho su pérdida.

Casi no puede creer su suerte. Los Dragones de antes le hicieron caso sin siquiera protestar y, sin proponérselo, acaba de encontrar a la persona que andaba buscando, tal y como la Reina Xiao quería.

–Gracias. ¿Conocisteis a mi madre?

–Podría decirse que sí. Fuimos amigos cercanos y he de admitir que estuvimos prometidos desde nuestro nacimiento, aunque ambos acabamos casándonos con otras personas.

–¿Sois el Señor de los Dragones? –Anya pregunta con un deje de asombro– ¿Podríais hacerme un favor? –tras recibir un ligero asentimiento, la chica se decide a solicitar.

–Por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas?

–Hace un par de días me encontré un pequeño Dragón que estaba herido y lo llevé a mi casa para curarlo. Ahora ya está mucho mejor, pero no quiere irse. ¿Podríais convencerlo para que se marche? Es peligroso para él que siga quedándose en mi casa, si alguno de mis vecinos lo ve no dudará en llamar a los _Cazadores_.

–Dalo por hecho.

Anya asiente y empieza a andar, haciéndole señas para que la siga, cosa que hace en silencio hasta llegar a una pequeña casa. La chica abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar, cosa que hace pidiendo permiso en voz baja, conocedor de que no en muchos sitios se tiene la misma costumbre que en Japón. La mujer cierra la puerta con llave y lo guía hacia una sala amueblada con una cama, un armario y un escritorio. En el suelo, sobre una alfombra y a un lado de la cama, un pequeño Dragón Dorado descansa entre varios cojines.

–Definitivamente llamará la atención de los _Cazadores_ –en un susurro, el Rey de los Dragones comenta al verlo, recibiendo una afirmación como respuesta. Con cuidado se acerca a él y lo despierta–. ¿Por qué no quieres irte?

“ _Me gusta estar aquí_ ”, el pequeño Dragón responde secamente, demostrando que no le gusta su presencia, cosa que, sinceramente, no sorprende a Ryū. Ningún Dragón lo tiene en alta estima y, de hecho, todos han preferido siempre a la Reina Xiao e incluso todavía hay alguno que sigue reconociendo a la difunta Reina Edorya por encima de él.

–No lo dudo, pero podrías meterte en problemas si alguien te descubre. Y también arrastrarías a Anya –antes sus palabras, el Dragón Dorado mira hacia otro lado, molesto, y el hombre sonríe con afecto–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

“ _Jiin_ ”.

–Desde luego que resulta ser un nombre perfecto para ti. Muy bien, Jiin, ya que no quieres desprenderte del lado de Anya, pero eso podría ocasionar inconvenientes para ambos, te propongo una cosa.

“ _¿Qué cosa?_ ”, empezando a gustarle lo que oye, Jiin no duda en preguntar algo menos agresivamente.

–Mientras que Anya se encuentre en un sitio donde haya peligro de _Cazadores_ , te mantendrás alejado de ella, pero si Anya está en algún lugar lejos de su influencia, o pueda necesitar tu ayuda, podrás aparecer a su lado y estar con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Te parece bien?

Tras un par de minutos en los que Jiin parece sopesar la propuesta, el Dragón Dorado asiente, se levanta y desaparece en una niebla dorada, ocasionando que el Señor de los Dragones sonría más ampliamente, orgulloso y conforme con el resultado. Después de que la chica le dé las gracias, Ryū se pone serio un momento y, sin pensar en las consecuencias que seguir las indicaciones de la Reina Xiao podría ocasionar, el hombre le pregunta si le gustaría ser su discípula.

No es hasta que Anya lo mira desconcertada que el Rey de los Dragones se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y empieza a sonreír algo forzadamente, pensando en que a su querida Reina no le va a gustar nada que vaya a convertirse en el maestro de la hija de la mujer que fue su prometida en su juventud.

Simplemente genial, Corónide va a matarlo por su estupidez.


	10. Mamoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Tsurugi Mamoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_1 de diciembre de 1846_

Cuando Tsurugi Mamoru llega a Wien se encuentra empapado de pies a cabeza y su negro cabello corto, en vez de estar acomodado hacia atrás como suele llevarlo normalmente, se encuentra pegado a su piel por la gran humedad. Ha estado diluviando durante todo el camino hasta allí y el muchacho no puede evitar pensar que al día siguiente por la mañana lo más seguro es que acabe despertándose con un resfriado que, con suerte, no acabará en algo más grave.

Curioso y algo desorientado por ser la primera vez que visita la ciudad, el joven mira hacia todas las direcciones y se sorprende levemente al notar que las calles están desiertas. Le dijeron que entrara por la entrada norte y que alguien lo esperaría allí. Se gira para examinar la entrada por la que llegó a Wien y comprueba que, efectivamente, ha usado la puerta del norte. Pensando que a lo mejor ha llegado antes de lo previsto, decide esperar a ver si aparece alguien, pero pasada una hora de su llegada sigue sin haber rastro de gente. ¿Le habrán gastado una broma?

Algo molesto por la situación empieza a deambular por la ciudad, razonando que la ausencia de personas en la calle es debido al gran diluvio que está cayendo en toda Austria. Lo cual significa que nadie aparecerá a recibirlo y, además, tendrá que emplear más tiempo del que tenía previsto para terminar el trabajo que le encomendaron. Al dejar de andar por un momento, se topa cara a cara con Donnerbrunnen, una fuente construida en 1736. Frente a la fuente se encuentra una estatua de mármol blanco con forma de persona la cual, al examinarla con detenimiento tras acercarsepara observarla mejor, resulta tener la forma del Dios Aesir Balder, hijo de Odín en la mitología germánica. Confuso, se pregunta si esa estatua debería estar ahí y llega a la  conclusión de que no, esa estatua jamás ha estado en ningún rincón de Wien. ¿Qué significa su presencia ahí?

Después de un riguroso examen, sus grises ojos encuentran que, en el pecho de la figura, se encuentra grabada una pequeña cruz patada roja, idéntica a la cruz de los templarios. ¿Qué tiene esa cruz que ver con el Dios Aesir? Cada vez le encuentra menos sentido a la situación. Sin pensarlo demasiado, acerca su mano izquierda a la cruz y, al rozarla con la superficie de las yemas de sus dedos, escucha el sonido de un interruptor y en la estatua se abren siete pequeños orificios en la misma cara de la estatua que está frente a él. Esto no parece significar nada bueno.

Debido a sus grandes reflejos, Tsurugi consigue apartarse a tiempo justo cuando un dardo sale disparado, en su dirección, de cada uno de los orificios, lo que da un total de siete jabalinas. Cuando menos se lo espera, una lluvia de flechas empieza a caer en su dirección y él empieza a correr, esquivándolas con dificultad.

En un descuido suyo, una de las flechas pasa rozándole el pelo y un ligero olor a acónito común le invade las fosas nasales, dando a entender que los dardos están envenenados. Tragando saliva con fuerza, Mamoru se asegura de tener más cuidado a partir de ahora ya que, por pequeña que sea la dosis utilizada, no cabe duda de que hay más de un miligramo del veneno en las jabalinas, dosis más que suficiente para matar a una persona adulta y, aunque él sea más fuerte y resistente que la mayoría de personas, prefiere no tentar a la suerte y no correr riesgos innecesarios.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se aleja corriendo de la fuente y va en dirección a la universidad, donde parece ser el único sitio público en el que hay alguien, ya que consigue distinguir a dos guardias. Justo cuando va a entrar, ambos le cortan el paso, alegando que, por el hecho de haber habido varios asesinatos a estudiantes, habían decidido que se le vetara la entrada a cualquier persona ajena a la universidad. Con toda la paciencia que es capaz de reunir, trata de explicar que necesita entregarle un paquete a uno de los profesores, pero ninguno de los escoltas parece escuchar una palabra de lo que dice y se disponen a echarlo de allí. Frunciendo el ceño, Mamoru intenta entrar con la fuerza pero los guardas le impiden el paso agarrándolo de ambos brazos.

El japonés se retuerce para soltarse y, debido al forcejeo, uno de los escoltas recibe un fuerte golpe en el hombro, el cual acaba dislocado por la fuerza usada. El aludido grita de dolor, alertando a otros guardias que se encuentran cerca del lugar y tres acuden en su ayuda, mientras que otro entra en el edificio principal para avisar a alguien, posiblemente a algún profesor.

Intentan atrapar al chico entre los cinco, quienes acaban a los pocos minutos inconscientes en el suelo por la lucha dada. Cuando aparecen siete guardas más, Mamoru está a punto de atacarlos también hasta que una tranquila voz se oye por encima del ruido de la lluvia, ocasionando que todos se queden estáticos:

–¿A qué viene tanta agitación?

Cuando el muchacho mira hacia la procedencia de la voz se encuentra cara a cara con un hombre muy alto y corpulento, de cabellos blanquecinos, rizados y hasta los hombros, de piel algo pálida y ojos de color turquesa.

–Traigo un paquete para el Señor Balder Weiβ, pero los guardas no quisieron dejarme pasar –viendo la oportunidad de explicar su repentina aparición en la universidad, Tsurugi decide adelantarse a los demás y responde con voz firme.

–¿Quién te envía, chico? –el recién llegado pregunta sonriendo con amabilidad.

–Su esposa.

–¿Suzu? –la sonrisa se le borra de la cara en el mismo momento en el que menciona el nombre de la mujer, súbitamente preocupado. Sin darle tiempo a responder, el hombre les indica a los escoltas que ayuden a sus compañeros desmayados y dejen pasar al muchacho. Acto seguido, le hace señas al japonés para que lo siga dentro del edificio – ¿Eres Tsurugi Mamoru? –una vez dentro de la edificación y de su despacho, el peliblanco pregunta con tranquilidad, siendo consciente de que su esposa, Jikan Suzu, había enviado al joven a llevarle un libro que necesita para sus estudios.

–Si sabéis quién soy daré por hecho que vos sois Balder Weiβ y este paquete es para vos –sin perder más el tiempo, Mamoru coge de su abrigo una caja envuelta en una tela de color azul nórdico y se la entrega al mayor.

–Así es, y veo que has sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí de una pieza. Muy bien hecho –comenta mientras coge el paquete que el menor le ofrece, desenvuelve la tela y coloca el libro encima de su escritorio.

Acto seguido, Balder sonríe y, con tono inocente, le pregunta si le gustaría ser su discípulo.


	11. Terpsícore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Terpsícore Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_6 de abril de 1846_

Una hermosa mujer de cabello de color castaño claro, rizado, recogido en un moño alto con una cinta blanca, el flequillo hasta la mitad de la mejilla y brillantes ojos esmeraldas se adentra desesperada por un bosque de su Creta natal, huyendo de varios _Cazadores_ que la llevan persiguiendo desde hace aproximadamente una hora y media. Cuando consigue perderlos de vista por un momento, sin embargo, una sombra se deja caer detrás de ella desde la copa de un árbol cercano y la inmoviliza desde atrás. Desesperada, y pensando que es un _Hunter_ al que no ha podido esquivar, se remueve entre los brazos de la sombra intentando soltarse de su agarre.

–Si fuera un _Cazador_ ya estarías muerta. ¿Quién eres y por qué has entrado en este bosque? –el hombre, que al parecer no es uno de los que están buscándola pero no por eso es menos peligroso o un aliado, pregunta con voz seca y fría.

–Me llamo Terpsícore Muse y… –nerviosa, aunque intentando mantener su voz serena y sin temblores, la mujer responde como puede pero, antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, su interlocutor la interrumpe tranquilamente.

–Huyes de los _Cazadores_ –viendo que la joven asiente, decide seguir comentando–. Aquí nunca podrán encontrarte, no al menos si yo no lo permito. Mi nombre es Kaya y habito este bosque.

–¿Kaya?

–He oído que una Musa muy importante se llamaba así, aunque dudo mucho que todavía se sigan contando historias de esa persona en la sociedad de las Musas.

–¿Cómo…?

–¿Cómo sé que eres una _No-Humana_ y que tu poder es el de una Musa? Eso, querida, no es muy difícil de deducir cuando, dada tu belleza, te persiguen los _Cazadores_. Tengo ya demasiada experiencia como para pasar por alto algo así. Sea como fuere, será mejor que vayamos a un sitio más seguro. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a mi morada.

No muy convencida, Terpsícore decide seguir al hombre una vez que la suelta y, durante el camino, no puede evitar observar detenidamente la figura de Kaya, esbelta y estilizada, y su cabello negro, liso y con el largo hasta la mitad del cuello. Hay algo que la atrae hacia él, pero no es capaz de decir qué. ¿Pueden ser sus ojos de un color gris azulado y que, dependiendo de la luz, parecen tener una tonalidad violeta? Notando la mirada esmeralda en su espalda, el hombre sonríe con diversión y, dado que la joven no es capaz de ver su expresión, ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarla.

Después de andar alrededor de veinte minutos, llegan a un claro en el que se encuentra una cabaña de madera rodeada de hiedras y enredaderas, dándole un aspecto mágico y pintoresco. Después de darle a la recién llegada unos cuantos segundos para que observara el lugar, Kaya abre la puerta y la invita a pasar, entrando él detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

El interior de la cabaña resulta muy sobrio y sencillo, iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol del día que las plantas trepadoras dejan entrar en los huecos que dejan en las ventanas. Por otro lado, la vivienda está amueblada para que tres o cuatro personas puedan vivir cómodamente allí, habiendo tres sillas colocadas alrededor de una mesa grande en la que generalmente se sientan a comer o a trabajar todos juntos y una cuarta silla, más apartada, apoyada contra la pared que da a la cocina. Extrañada, la Musa pregunta si alguien más vive allí con él.

–Con tres personas más, pero ahora mismo estoy solo. Una de ellas se mudó a vivir a Prusia y las otras dos se encuentran ahora de viaje, pero supongo que volverán en unos pocos días –mientras habla, Kaya acerca la silla que descansa en la pared hacia la mesa, indicándole a su invitada que se siente allí. Una vez que la joven obedece, él se sienta en otra silla, a su lado–. Puedes quedarte aquí tanto tiempo como gustes y necesites, pero mientras te consigo enseres básicos y algo de ropa tendrás que usar los que tenga disponibles por aquí, ¿está bien? Y por cierto, puedes tutearme, nunca he sido aficionado de tanta formalidad.

–Sí, muchas gracias. Pero, ¿por qué me ayudas tanto? –confusa, y sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse, Terpsícore se atreve a preguntar pocos segundos después de haberle agradecido su amabilidad a su acompañante.

–Sinceramente es una larga historia que ya te contaré, pero en resumidas cuentas, algo pasó hace muchos años que provocó que casi muriera. Esa experiencia hizo que cambiara bastante, para mejor o para peor, de cómo era en ese entonces y, a decir verdad, no quisiera que nadie más tuviera que pasar por esa experiencia o una parecida. Es mejor nunca tentar a la suerte, ¿no crees?

–¿Crees que tuviste suerte? –curiosa, no puede evitar preguntar.

–Mucha, sí. Aunque tengo la sensación de que mi sobrina tuvo mucho que ver con el resultado, fue por azares del destino que no acabara en tragedia.

–Ya veo. Gracias, Kaya.

–No tienes por qué darlas, es todo un placer. Ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana será otro día y podremos conocernos mejor el uno al otro.

Dicho esto, el mayor la guía hacia la planta de arriba, donde se encuentran las alcobas, y le señala la puerta de una que lleva muchos años desocupada pero que sigue en perfecto estado. Acto seguido, Kaya desaparece por el pasillo y vuelve a los pocos minutos con ropa de cama, varios artículos de aseo, un candil, una bata para dormir y una larga túnica de un blanco puro.

–Creo que esta ropa es de tu talla. De no serlo avísame para buscar otra cosa y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo –el hombre comenta con suavidad al entregarle todos los enseres.

–Gracias de nuevo.

–Es un placer, otra vez. Y supongo que tendré que resignarme a que me agradezcas por todo hasta que te acostumbres –sonriendo suavemente, y con tono resignado, el mayor murmura tranquilamente.

–Lo siento, procuraré no hacerlo –apenada, la chica responde disculpándose.

–No, no te reprimas. Cuando quieras agradecer, no dudes en hacerlo y lo mismo te digo con cualquier cosa que desees hacer. No lo dudes, hazlo.

–De acuerdo –sonriendo contenta, la mujer responde alegremente. El agradecimiento, en cambio, está explícito en sus palabras y su tono.

–Sí, hacer eso es también una opción. Te dejo a solas para cambiarte y recuerda, avísame si necesitas algo. Estaré en la planta de abajo –el comentario no se hace esperar por parte de Kaya, quien se encuentra satisfecho con la respuesta de la joven Musa y, acto seguido, desaparece por la puerta y el pasillo hacia el comedor.

Haciéndole caso al mayor, Terpsícore cierra la puerta, hace la cama, organiza los objetos de higiene y deja el camisón y la toga encima de la cama recién hecha. Dudando en cuál probarse primero, decide ponerse el hábito y dejar el camisón para cuando vaya a dormirse. Con cuidado, se quita su propia ropa, dejándola encima de la silla del escritorio, y coge la túnica para probársela. Queda maravillada tan solo por el tacto. La textura y la suavidad denotan que es una tela de alta calidad y el cuidado con el que fue confeccionada. Al ponérsela, vuelve a quedar fascinada. Tener la toga puesta es como llevar una segunda piel; se acomoda perfectamente a su cuerpo, le permite moverse con libertad y, además resulta muy cómoda.

Todavía asombrada por el hábito, abre la puerta de la alcoba, sale al pasillo y baja las escaleras sin siquiera pensar. Sorprendido, Kaya la mira expectante y no duda en preguntarle si hay algo más que necesite.

–No, todo está bien. Es solo que, esta túnica es tan maravillosa que quería agradecerte de nuevo por tu amabilidad.

–Me alegra mucho que te guste, Terpsícore. Al fin y al cabo esta toga se hizo expresamente para que la llevara una Musa y su dueña anterior no le ha dado uso en muchos años. ¿Vas a acostarte ya?

–Sí, el día ha sido agotador. Que descanses, Kaya –la mujer se despide mientras sonríe alegremente.

–Muy bien, buenas noches y que descanses tú también, te lo mereces.

Acto seguido, la Musa sube a su habitación provisional y el hombre se queda solo. Suspirando suavemente, decide levantarse, abrir la puerta de entrada y orientar la silla hacia ella, para observar el exterior sin tener que acercarse más o salir.

“ _Pareces agobiado, Kaya_ ”, una voz femenina resuena en su cabeza, sonando preocupada.

–Esperaba que no se me notara –suspirando y cerrando los ojos con cansancio, comenta en voz baja y débil.

“ _Para nosotros resulta ya evidente cuando te pasa algo. Son muchos años de conocernos_ ”.

–Eso es cierto. ¿Tiene algo que ver también con que mi pequeña todo lo sepa?

“ _No, realmente. Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos. ¿Crees que volverá a jugar con nosotros algún día?_ ”

–Algún día, sí. Pero no la esperéis hasta dentro de unos años.

“ _¿Qué te tiene preocupado, Kaya?_ ”

–Todo. La repentina desaparición del Agua, la llegada inesperada de la Musa, el viaje de los portadores de la Oscuridad, la misteriosa aparición de la hija de la Reina Dragón y que todo haya empezado a movilizarse de nuevo.

“ _¿Qué quiere decir todo eso?_ ”

–Que la Guerra está a punto de volver a empezar.

“ _¿Por qué eso te preocupa? Ya ganasteis una vez, podéis volver a hacerlo y esta vez tendréis ayuda extra_ ”.

–Es cierto, pero cada uno tendrá un obstáculo que enfrentar y para Terpsícore será saber diferenciar entre el peligro y la seguridad, algo que el _Santo_ que la crió no pudo enseñarle, al igual que tampoco la instruyó en el manejo de su poder.

Antes de que la voz pudiera comentar o preguntar algo más, dos siluetas con ojos rojos van acercándose a la puerta. Reconociendo a las figuras, Kaya esboza una suave y alegre sonrisa que consigue iluminarle la cara y se levanta de la silla con intención de salir a recibirlos. Pero, antes de poder dar un paso hacia la puerta, le da un mareo y acaba cayendo al suelo desmayado, despertando a Terpsícore con el golpe y que una de las figuras, la más alta, se acerque corriendo hacia el lugar, siendo seguido de cerca por la otra silueta.

Cuando Terpsícore baja corriendo las escaleras, preocupada por su anfitrión, lo primero que ve es a dos hombres, uno con el cabello de color plateado, liso, hasta la mitad de la espalda y recogido en una coleta baja con un lazo negro y el otro con el pelo corto, también liso y de un color dorado oscuro. Ambos están agachados, con gesto preocupado y angustiado, al lado del pelinegro, el cual se encuentra descansando en los brazos del pelilargo.


	12. Njörd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Njörd von Rosenberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_6 de abril de 1846_

Mientras Njörd hace su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, concentrándose lo máximo posible con sus granates ojos cerrados, Loke lo observa, de brazos cruzados y a cierta distancia del neerlandés, con cierto disgusto. Aunque el rubio trabaje durante muchas horas diarias su concentración y su relación con la Oscuridad, no parece tener ninguna mejoría. Su rendimiento es exactamente el mismo que el primer día. Y eso al albino no le agrada para nada. ¿Realmente el chico se toma en serio el entrenamiento? De ser negativa la respuesta, de nada sirvió irse a estas montañas y alejarse tanto de la cabaña.

–¡Loke! –la voz de Njörd saca al mayor de sus pensamientos, recibiendo a cambio una ceja enarcada con cierta pereza– Estás distraído, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

–¿Mal? Sinceramente no sabría qué decirte. Sigues igual que el primer día. No ha habido ningún cambio en tu relación con la Oscuridad ni es tu capacidad para controlarla como es debido. ¿Realmente te estás tomando esto en serio, muchacho?

–¡Claro que me lo tomo en serio! Y, ¿qué quieres decir con que no me lo tomo en serio y no he mejorado?

–Que aunque dedicas muchas horas diarias al entrenamiento sigues sin cambios. Incluso me valdría de algo que fueras a peor, al menos así habría _algo_ con lo que trabajar en concreto. Pero no hay _nada_ , estás exactamente igual que al principio. Déjame demostrártelo con una batalla.

Tras dar su explicación, hace un gesto con su mano derecha que hace que la Oscuridad empiece a envolverlos, volviéndose la gravedad mucho mayor de forma repentina y ocasionando que el joven pierda el equilibrio y esté a punto de caerse. Aburrido, von Rosenberg sigue hablando:

–A eso me refería. A estas alturas ya deberías se capaz de resistir los aumentos bruscos de la gravedad y, sin embargo, has trastabillado y has estado a punto de caer al suelo. Ya va un fallo, muchacho y en el momento en el que lleves cinco ya puedes olvidarte de que siga entrenándote para convertirte en _Qilion_. Y déjate advertirte de que te va a ser imposible convertirte en uno por tus propios medios con tu poder y desempeño actuales.

La batalla da comiendo con la aparición de un gran perro negro de ojos brillantes y amarillos, un _Dunkler Hund_ , que se forma delante de Njörd con parte de la Oscuridad existente en el ambiente. El can se muestra en posición de ataque y no deja de gruñir.

Sin previo aviso, el _Dunkler Hund_ ataca al joven, que a duras penas consigue esquivarlo. _Segundo_ error.

El perro se gira a mirarlo con gesto aburrido, mueca que sin duda ha obtenido de su invocador, y vuelve a atacar al neerlandés, esta vez consiguiendo morderle el brazo. Instintivamente, y siseando de dolor, el rubio obliga al _Dark Dog_ a que lo suelte, haciendo que el can le desgarre la piel. _Tercer_ error.

Sin poder esta vez ahogar el grito de dolor, Njörd observa como un humo oscuro sale de la reciente herida producida por las fauces del perro y los ojos del mismo se vuelven oscuros justo antes de volver a cargar contra él. El tercer error se ha convertido en un _cuarto_ fallo, debido a que al tener contacto con la sangre la Oscuridad se vuelve violenta.

Cuando parece que va a cometer un quinto, y último, error, el rubio acaba absorbiendo la oscuridad del _Meinu_ y, a la misma vez que el can empieza a desaparecer, la herida de su brazo empieza a curarse. Tras esto, todo vuelve a la normalidad y Loke, quien durante toda la escena se ha mantenido observando en silencio y sin expresar sus emociones y pensamientos, sonríe maliciosamente.

–Te has salvado por los pelos, chico, aunque esta última jugada te ha regalado puntos extras. Tienes un total de ochenta puntos sobre cien en esta prueba, has cometido cuatro de los cinco errores máximos permitidos y el último fallo te iba a costar mucho más caro que simplemente perder la oportunidad de seguir con tu entrenamiento.

–¿Cuatro errores? ¿En qué los he tenido? –extrañado, el menos pregunta observándolo detenidamente.

–Tal y como ya te comenté, tu primer fallo fue el no haber estado preparado para el violento incremento en la gravedad. El segundo vino cuando decidiste esquivar al _Dunkler Hund_ , mostrándole tu miedo e indecisión. El tercero fue obligarle a que soltara tu brazo y, con esto, haciendo que probara la sangre, el cual resultó ser el cuarto error. Como ya deberías saber de tantas veces que te lo he repetido, si cualquier ser relacionado con la Oscuridad saborea la sangre, este se vuelve agresivo y más peligroso de lo que ya es normalmente.

–De acuerdo. Si no tengo que esquivar, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

–En principio tienes dos opciones. O protegerte y contraatacar por tu cuenta cuando flaquee su defensa o dejar que te ataque para demostrar que no le tienes miedo.

–Entendido. ¿Y con los otros dos errores?

–Lo lógico es ordenarle a que te suelte y, si lo haces por la fuerza, hazlo de forma que no consiga desgarrarte la piel o de lo contrario pasará lo que has visto. De esta forma no saboreará la sangre y tendrás control absoluto sobre él sin que se vuelva excesivamente violento y peligroso.

–El _Dunkler Hund_ … –Njörd empieza a hablar, preguntando silenciosamente por su procedencia.

–Así es, yo mismo lo invoqué para ver cómo te las arreglabas contra una criatura semejante. Y déjame recordarte, en caso de que te hayas olvidado ya de esta lección, que este tipo de criaturas únicamente pueden aparecer si es invocada, directa o indirectamente, por alguien sensible al manejo de la Oscuridad o la Magia Negra. Por ahora me doy por satisfecho con esta parte del entrenamiento, podemos volver ya a casa.

–Lo echas de menos, ¿no?

–¿Acaso lo dudas, muchacho?

–No realmente –tranquilamente, empiezan a andar, bajando la ladera–. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

–¿Te he hablado alguna vez de Kinya Schwarz?

–Alguna vez. Estuvisteis casados, ¿no?

–Sí, así es. Hasta que falleció. Resulta Kaya era su hermano mayor y nos conocimos un día que Kinya quiso presentarme a su familia. Al principio ninguno de sus dos hermanos me tragaban, pero desde luego Kinya fue el primero en aceptarme. Kaya y yo no empezamos a tratarnos mutuamente de forma civilizada hasta la defunción de sus dos hermanos pequeños. Poco a poco empezamos a conocernos el uno al otro y el resto es historia.

–Me cuesta creer que os llevarais mal, con lo buena pareja que hacéis –con cierto escepticismo, el rubio comenta sin darse cuenta y dejando de andar.

Antes de responder, el albino decide cesar también el camino y ríe, realmente divertido con la pequeña anotación de su discípulo.

–Tienes que tener en cuenta que Kinya y yo éramos pareja y teníamos intención de casarnos. Siendo huérfanos desde bastante jóvenes, Kaya ejercía tanto el papel de padre como el de madre con sus hermanos y me veía un peligro potencial para su hermano más joven.

–Explicándolo así, la verdad es que tiene sentido y en cierta forma llevaba razón –de nuevo sin darse cuenta, el neerlandés expresa su opinión con simplicidad.

Como toda respuesta, el albino lo observa intensamente enarcando una ceja, ocasionando que el joven retroceda asustado, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, e instantáneamente coloca las manos a cierta distancia de su cuerpo y a la altura del pecho, negando insistentemente con la cabeza. Ante la reacción del muchacho, Loke suelta una carcajada y sigue su camino, dejando atrás al rubio. Notando que su maestro no está molesto, y que lo está dejando solo a propósito, Njörd decide empezar a correr hasta alcanzar al mayor.

El resto del camino pasa en silencio y, cuando llegan a los pies de la montaña, un enorme y denso bosque se alza frente a ellos. Acto seguido, empiezan a adentrarse por la floresta y un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal al albino. A su vez, un ave del paraíso de Raggi (que todavía no ha sido nombrado), macho y con las plumas del pecho manchadas de sangre, emprende el vuelo desde una rama cercana a ellos y se aleja de la densidad del bosque. ¿Por qué un ave que es procedente de Nueva Guinea se encuentra en un bosque cretense? ¿Y por qué sus plumas están manchadas de sangre? _Mal augurio_.

Aparentando una tranquilidad que no siente para no preocupar y alarmar al muchacho, Loke se adelanta a Njörd en el camino restante hacia su hogar. Llegando al corazón del bosque, se encuentran con un claro donde se encuentra una casa rodeada de plantas trepadoras. Sintiéndose algo aliviado de ver el lugar del que tanto Njörd como él han estado ausentes durante dos meses y medio, no duda en andar algo más rápido.

Al estar ya más cerca de la cabaña, observan que la puerta está abierta y que Kaya los ha estado esperando, el cual no duda en levantarse de la silla en la que ha estado sentado durante unos cuantos minutos para, pasados unos pocos segundos, caer al suelo inconsciente. Asustados, ambos recién llegados corren hacia dentro de la vivienda y se acuclillan a su lado. Sin dejar pasar mucho más tiempo, Loke alza al pelinegro y lo cobija entre sus brazos, intentando adivinar qué es lo que ha provocado su desmayo.

Tan intranquilos están que ninguno de los dos hombres nota como una hermosa joven de cabellos de color castaño claro, rizado, con el largo hasta la mitad del muslo y de preciosos ojos esmeraldas baja corriendo las escaleras, preocupada. No es hasta que la mujer baja las escaleras para comprobar el estado de Kaya cuando Njörd es consciente de la bella desconocida. Extrañado, llama la atención del mayor poniéndole la mano en el hombre y preguntando, en voz baja, por la identidad de la cretense. Con cierta lentitud, el albino mira a la chica, sabiendo instantáneamente su identidad.

–Su nombre es Terpsícore Muse y tal parece que es la elegida de Kaya –suspirando para tranquilizarse, el prusiano responde la pregunta del neerlandés con tanta simplicidad y sosiego como es capaz de reunir.

–¿Son las personas que viven con Kaya? Y, ¿cómo sabéis mi nombre? –cohibida, la chica logra preguntar siguiendo el consejo de su anfitrión.

–Así es, nosotros somos los que vivimos con él. Me llamo Loke von Rosenberg y este es mi hijo Njörd von Rosenberg. Y en cuanto a cómo sé tu nombre, Kaya me lo dijo antes de desmayarse –no sabiendo cómo iba a tomarse la joven la verdadera razón de que supiera su identidad, el albino prefiere mentir para salir del paso.

–Entiendo. Encantada de conocerlos a ambos. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué le ha pasado a Kaya? –algo más tranquila, Terpsícore vuelve a obligarse a cuestionar.

–Por lo que parece, el estrés acumulado de toda esta temporada ha conseguido debilitarlo lo suficiente como para hacer que colapse. No te preocupes, muchacha, volverá estar en plena forma en cuanto descanse lo suficiente.


	13. Danna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Danna Zman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_24 de julio de 1846_

Sentada en el suelo del pequeño cubículo que usa como alcoba mientras su maestra y ella se encuentran en el templo de Bàak’, que actualmente se llama Palenque, Danna se recoge momentáneamente su largo y ligeramente rizado cabello castaño oscuro en una trenza para que no le moleste al escribir, cierra momentáneamente sus ojos de color azul grisáceo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando cree tener ya claro lo que quiere escribirle a su madre, aunque no sabe si la misiva llegará hasta ella algún día, alza con su mano morena el plumín de acero que Suzu le consiguió hace unos meses cuando empezó a estar bajo su tutela y empieza a escribir y a rememorar lo ocurrido recientemente.

Lo primero es lo mucho que echa de menos tanto a su madre como a su Yerushalaim natal, lo cual acaba atribuyendo a que es algo normal extrañar aquellas personas y localizaciones a las que se aman.

Lo segundo, es que últimamente ha empezado a tener sueños, que su maestra dice que son premonitorios, que Danna desea fervientemente que no lo sean, en los que siempre a su madre le pasa algo malo o extraño.

Otro tipo de sueños que tiene, de los que no ha tenido el valor de hablarle a la mayor, es unos donde están tanto Suzu como ella. En los que se ve a sí misma suele estar al lado de un hombre joven, de aproximadamente su misma edad, con el que siempre le late muy fuerte el corazón y, además, con el que se siente tanto nerviosa como contenta. ¿Por qué? En los sueños donde sale su maestra, la mujer siempre suele encontrarse llorando, con sus orbes de color azul eléctrico cerrados, dejando que su cabello negro y por la mitad del cuello le tape la cara, y siendo abrazada y consolada por un hombre muy alto y musculoso con el pelo por los hombros, rizado y de un rubio muy claro.

Por otro lado, estar en un lugar tan tranquilo y silencioso (solo roto por los sonidos de la selva) como es el templo maya dedicado al Dios del Sol y Generador de Luz, el Calor, el Tiempo y los Cuatro Rumbos del Universo, K’inich Ajaw, está resultando muy difícil para la joven que, debido a su hiperactividad y su espíritu charlatán y sociable, no puede aguantar mucho tiempo quieta y en silencio en un mismo sitio.

Y hablando de quietud y calma absoluta, las clases con Suzu desde luego no están yendo como ella quisiera. Nada le sale bien, aunque la pelinegra, que resulta ser bastante estricta y exigente en sus lecciones, únicamente la ha regañado en una ocasión por no haber estado concentrada durante la actividad y el resto de las veces no deja de repetirle que sigua intentándolo y use todo el tiempo que necesite para poder realizar bien las tareas. Frustrada, la menor no deja de preguntarse por qué de entre todos los jóvenes disponibles, fue ella la elegida por la mujer japonesa y las pocas veces que se ha atrevido a preguntarle directamente, la pelinegra simplemente le ha contestado que ella es la única capaz de ser su alumna y que ya lo entenderá cuando llegue el momento. Enlazando este pensamiento ahora con otro, Danna nota con extrañeza que su madre no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Suzu se la llevó de su ciudad natal para ir de viaje.

Viendo que ya se está haciendo tarde y que al día siguiente partirán de México, la chica decide dejar de escribir y acostarse. Sinceramente espera que no vayan hacia el norte, justo donde Estados Unidos le ha declarado la guerra a México para ocupar parte del territorio mexicano.


	14. Atenea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentación de Atenea von Rosenberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones de los personajes se pueden leer en el orden que más guste a cada uno. El orden que se ve aquí es el orden en el que se han ido nombrando en el Prólogo.

_22 de marzo de 1846_

Sentada en una silla y observando el paisaje desde la ventana de sus aposentos con sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas y con el largo y rizado cabello castaño claro cayéndole por la espalda, la joven Atenea espera pacientemente a que Odinn, quien lleva más de una hora reunido con varios nobles, la haga llamar para seguir con sus clases de Adivinación y Magia Elemental, las cuales tuvieron que posponerse debido a la inesperada llegada de los invitados con los que el _Groβfüs_ t se encuentra ahora mismo.

Viendo que está completamente sola en la alcoba, la muchacha deja que un gesto de incomodidad manche su impoluto e inexpresivo rostro al recordar al grupo de personas que llegaron sin siquiera avisar para tener una audiencia con su padre adoptivo. Desde que el _Groβfüst_ Odinn von Rosenberg la adoptó hace ya dieciséis años, cuando tan sólo era una niña, todos en el círculo social en el que se mueven la miran con desprecio. A excepción de su nueva familia, la cual siempre la ha tratado con respeto y afecto, especialmente su padre y su hermano, Thor, el cual lleva de viaje un par de meses y lo más seguro es que se encuentre peleándose con Alkaios Celm, uno de sus primos.

Sonríe afectivamente al acordarse de ellos y, justo en ese momento, un fuerte golpe se escucha por todo el palacio, procedente de la entrada principal. Sorprendida, Atenea mira por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver como tres hombres con gesto ofendido y asombrado y dos mujeres con gesto disgustado e indignado salen a paso veloz de la vivienda. Acto seguido, un hombre de complexión fuerte, de cabello corto, rubio muy claro y peinado hacia atrás y con una barba corta, muy poblada y más bien blanquecina, el propio Odinn en persona, sale, lo más seguro es que para verlos partir como marca el protocolo, y con un mohín de disgusto y enfado plasmado en su cara. Sus grisáceos ojos muestran un brillo peligroso.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la joven se levanta del asiento y baja las escaleras hacia la planta de abajo para, seguidamente, moverse por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada para comprobar el estado de su padre. El _Groβfüst_ está colérico.

– _Vater_? –con voz suave, y procurando no exaltar al hombre, la joven decide hablar para llamar su atención y poder tranquilizarlo.

–¿Has visto la escena desde tus aposentos, Thena? –con tono pesaroso, su padre pregunta al verla a su lado.

–Solamente cómo se iban. ¿Ha pasado algo en la audiencia?

–No te preocupes por eso, pequeña, todo está bien ahora –como para demostrar que habla en serio, Odinn decide abrazar a su hija justo al terminar de pronunciar las palabras.

La chica tan sólo se deja hacer sonriendo, devolviéndole la muestra de afecto a los pocos segundos, fundiéndose en la calidez del abrazo que, tras estar así durante unos diez minutos, se da por finalizado aunque no sin cierta reticencia de parte del mayor. Odinn quiere a Atenea con tanta locura que todos sus hermanos no dudan en mandarle miradas vacilantes, no teniendo muy claro si lo que el _Groβfüst_ siente por su hija adoptiva es solamente un amor filial muy grande o llega a otro nivel.

Después de la muestra de afecto, entran de nuevo al palacio y Odinn cierra la puerta, indicándole después a la joven que fueran a la torre, el lugar reservado para sus clases de Adivinación y Magia Elemental y, sin más preámbulos, ambos se dirigen al final del pasillo derecho y abren una puerta oculta que da hacia el interior de la torre anteriormente mencionada. Ambos empiezan a subir las escalinatas y, al llegar a la parte más alta, justo donde una enorme y pesada puerta de ébano les corta el paso, el hombre mira a su hija y, sonriendo alegre y juguetonamente, la invita a intentar abrirla por su cuenta.

Aceptando el desafío, Atenea se acerca al pórtico y lo observa con detenimiento. En el centro de la puerta se encuentra un hueco solitario y, rodeándolo, otros doce espacios libres forman una circunferencia. En una estantería cercana se encuentran trece esferas numeradas con números romanos, cada una de un color diferente. La forma de abrir la puerta es poniendo las esferas en su lugar correspondiente del portón, detonando el mecanismo de apertura y permitiéndoles la entrada a la Habitación de Estudios Mágicos.

–Como ya sabes, la forma de abrir la puerta y poder entrar es poniendo las esferas en los huecos que puedes observar de una forma determinada. Busca un patrón que pueda servirte para descifrar el código y ponlo en práctica. También te daré una pista, aunque las esferas en sí ya lo son: Nuestro número es el nueve –viendo a su hija mirando anonadada la puerta y la estantería con las esferas, el noble decide cortar el hielo y ayudarla un poco.

Obedeciendo a las palabras de su padre, Atenea observa primero las esferas:

  * La primera, marcada con un I, es de un color marrón tierra y tiene textura rugosa;
  * La segunda, marcada con un II, es de un color negro ébano aunque con unos brillos blanquecinos al darle la luz desde distintos ángulos;
  * La tercera, marcada con un III, es de color blanco ópalo y con textura de escamas;
  * La cuarta, marcada con un IV, es de color verde bosque, también con textura de escamas;
  * La quinta, marcada con un V, es de color añil;
  * La sexta, marcada con un VI, es de color azul nórdico;
  * La séptima, marcada con un VII, es de color grisáceo y una textura marmórea;
  * La octava, marcada con un VIII, es de color verde manzana con brillos iridiscentes;
  * La novena, marcada con un IX, es de color amarillo tirando a dorado;
  * La décima, marcada con un X, es de color morado con brillos un poco más claros y más oscuros dependiendo de la incidencia de la luz;
  * La undécima, marcada con un XI, es de color turquesa con brillos iridiscentes;
  * La duodécima, marcada con un XII, es de color naranja con brillos iridiscentes;
  * Y la décimo tercera, marcada con un XIII, es una cristalización de un arcoíris, teniendo un degradado de todos los colores y tonalidades, su brillo también es iridiscente.



Después, se centra en las pistas, primero en la de “Nuestro número es el nueve”, deduciendo entonces que esa esfera puede representar al propio Odinn, por lo que el resto de esferas podrían representar al resto de _Qilion_. ¿Puede el patrón a seguir ser agrupar las esferas por los lazos familiares de los _Qilion_ actuales? Teniendo este pensamiento presente, pone la esfera de color añil en el hueco central, la esfera VI a su izquierda y, siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj, va poniendo el resto: III, IV, I, II, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII.

No se produce ningún cambio en la puerta.

¿Deben estar siguiendo una jerarquía de edades? Acto seguido, las cambia de sitios mostrando el siguiente patrón: IV, III, VII, VI, X, II, I, IX, VIII, XI, XII, XIII.

La puerta sigue sin moverse.

Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, decide quitar las esferas de los huecos y volver a ponerlas en el estante. Después, decide buscar otro patrón que pueda usar. Centrándose ahora en la pista de los colores y texturas, y tomando ese “nosotros” de la otra pista no solo como representación de su padre, sino que también de todos los _No-Humanos_ relacionados con la Sabiduría.

¿Tal vez la clave sea el nivel de cada uno? Para empezar, la esfera con el número XIII la coloca en el centro de la puerta y, desde su izquierda y en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, las sitúa de la siguiente manera: IV, III, VI, V, VII, IX, X, VIII, II, I, XI y XII. Pocos segundos después de haber puesto la última esfera en su lugar, el mecanismo de apertura del portón cobra vida, produciendo un ruido sordo y chirriante al abrir el pesado pórtico.

Una vez que la puerta está abierta, el interior de la sala queda a la vista. La estancia tiene mucha amplitud aunque escasa iluminación natural, las paredes están a rebosar de estanterías llenas de libros y en el centro de encuentra una mesa octogonal con un pentáculo y una luna menguante pintados respectivamente en la parte superior derecha y en la inferior izquierda.

Ambos entran en la sala y la puerta se cierra automáticamente, dejando ver varias cavidades horizontales en la pesada y gruesa madera, actuando de estantería empotrada, y, al contrario que en el resto de estantes, este no está a rebosar de libros, sino que contiene diversas bolsas de cuero, seda, terciopelo o lino y un gran número de cajas de madera de distinto tipo, forma y tamaño, cada uno con contenidos de toda clase.

–Bien, pues, sigamos con las clases de Adivinación y Magia Elemental, ¿te parece? –contento por el desempeño de su hija al adivinar la clave de activación del mecanismo de apertura, Odinn pregunta con simplicidad y sin esconder su orgullo y alegría.

Ante la afirmación de su hija, la clase de hoy, que tuvo que ser pospuesta, da inicio por fin.


End file.
